A Devil's Game
by Delegara
Summary: A tale of the heroics the Ancestors played in their time, before their untimely demise. Join them in their quest to find true love, a place, and most of all, a future.
1. Chapter 1 The Grubling

**Chapter One: The Grubling**

"We'll be back soon." Dolorosa smiled at the other of her blood-colour. They were a small class, whose only duty was to care for the mother grub. Once in a while, a few would need to leave the small caves they called home in search for materials, medicines, or other things the mother grub required. Alas, they were never allowed to leave the caverns, except for this, which meant that certain things were taken away from them, to ensure they would return. What kind of world awaited them beyond the rocky walls of the caverns? Beyond the dim glow they called light? For Dolorosa, this was the first time she would rise into real sunlight, to feel the wind on her face, the sun beating down upon her.

For this errand, she and two others were to collect some berries, which when crushed, created a powerful remedy that could cure almost anything. They were told exactly where they were, and how to get there, but to be very careful. Monsters lived in the area, and they wouldn't mind a tasty troll for a little snack. Dolorosa chewed at her lip, grasping the small basket in her hands tighter. Monsters? Hungry monsters? Why was she going then? She was more than happy staying back here looking after the mother-grub. More than happy. "Dolorosa?" Dolorosa blinked, turning quickly to see who was talking to her. Once of the girls going on the errand with her. "Are you okay?" The girl reached out a hand towards Dolorsa, but she simply shook her off.

"I'm fine. Lost in thought was all." Dolorosa gave her a small smile, then started off. She wasn't fine though. Her heart was racing so fast within her chest, she thought it might break free. Every step she took, she felt like the thrumming of it against her ribs could be felt in the ground beneath her feet. But no one seemed to say anything about it. Maybe they were all just as scared?

The world outside the caverns was very bright, Dolorosa thought as she shielded her eyes from the sun. It was also very...barren. It looked just like the inside of the caverns, only more laid out. How were they supposed to find a forest? Or anything green like the elder trolls had explained? What even was a forest? Dolorosa sighed, making a face. They'd told them to turn their backs to the sun and start walking. Eventually they would see it on the horizon, but Dolorosa felt like they'd been sent to die, even though she knew she was wrong about that thought. Many had done this before her, and it was very rare when a troll didn't return. They were always so careful, watching out for eachother, keeping their ears open to any unusual sound.

Dolorosa ended up falling behind the other two, playing with the small blanket in her basket, meant to keep the berries clean. It was worn around the edges, which meant it had been used years before she recieved it, and would continue to be used years after she was done with errands. Her basket on the other hand, looked perfect, almost like it was new. There were a few nicks, stray branches and worn out parts on it, which showed it wasn't new, but it was still in better condition than the blanket. "Dolorosa! Look!" Her head shot up, looking to see what was so interesting. Both girls wore giant grins on their faces, one waving her hand towards Dolorosa while pointing off in the distance. They were at the top of one of the many hills they'd climbed, so from here Dolorosa saw nothing, but she still ran to the top to see what they were talking about.

What they were so excited about, was the greenery infront of them. Everywhere. It expanded so wide across the plain, she was sure it never ended. Tall wooded greenery shot up from the ground, millions of them. Were those trees? Then what were the smaller ones she could make out at their bases? Grub-tree's? Like little ones that would grow into trees? "We're here." Dolorosa whispered. Excited as she was, she couldn't manage an octave any higher than that. This was amazing. "And we're coming back tomorrow?" Dolorosa asked, sounding more excited that time.

"The next five days actually. It takes a lot of berries to heal a sick mother grub. And with so few in our class, they coudn't send everyone and have it done in a day." The first girl, the one she'd talked to when they left put her hands on her hips, sighing a little. She must feel the same way about having to leave the mother grub. "C'mon. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home and call it a day. Right?" She smiled and started down the hill at a jogging pace. Dolorosa couldn't help but smile and chase after her.

The air in the area smelled fresh and inviting. Something she couldn't really put her finger on as a more exact description. It smelled of freshly fallen water droplets, moss and life. It was wonderful here, and it didn't make your nose itch with the smell. All her life she'd only ever known the smell of dirt and dust, which she figured could be concidered the same thing. Her nose had always itched with the smell, but she'd grown use to it. But this? Was it ever possible to get use to such a smell?

"I think we should split up, but stay withing eye shot of everyone, that way we're not picking eachother's berries." This was the second girls idea, and for lack of a better thought, Dolorosa thought now might be a good time to figure out names for these girls. The first was Maeskra, the second Janiespa. Odd names for the two, concidering they didn't really seem to fit them. But then again, neither did she. Her name meant something along the lines of 'weaping,' but she never was. She was always happy. Always.

"Alright. I'll go this way then." Dolorosa said, pointing to her left. It was closer for her to go that way anyways, and she wasn't about to fight with the girls. Maeskra nodded in agreement, deciding to take up the middle, while Janiespa took to the right side. She'd always imagined picking berries to be far more entertaining, but it wasn't. It was very boring and time consuming. Each bush held so few berries on them, that she found herself moving further into the forest at a rapid rate. By the time her basket was half full, she'd lost sight of the other two, which she knew was a bad thing. If a monster came out, no one would be around to help her. Not that she figured the other two could save her anyways. None of them were fighters.

Dolorosa chewed her lip. Nothing seemed unusual and she'd found the mother load of berries. More than enough to fill her basket in a matter of minutes. But she needed to go back and find the others. What did she do? Stay a little longer and finish her basket, or go back and find them and continue on closer to them? "I guess I'd better go back." Dolorosa sighed, turning her back on the over-flowing bushes. She'd just started to weave her way through a clump of bushes when she heard something. Her heart stopped, veins turning to ice. Was this it? Was this the end of her? On closer inspection, she realized it wasn't a monster, but something else. A small whimper. Confusion swept over her face, as she turned, searching for the noise. She realized this probably wasn't a good idea, but she just couldn't leave it alone. It was coming from the bushes with all the berries on it. Slowly, Dolorosa crept her way towards it, laying down her basket as she slowly pushed the branches apart.

In the middle of a bush, layed a small grubling, probably no more than a few days old. But it held no sign and its colour was so unusual for a troll. A bright candy-red. Dolorosa looked around worried, hoping that no one saw the little grubling. He wouldn't survive out here like this, but at the same time, she couldn't bring him back with her. He'd be killed because of his mutant blood. Plus, those of her class didn't take too kindly to having other blood colours around, no matter their age. "What am I going to do with you?" Dolorosa whispered, reaching out to the little guy. She quickly drew her hand away, hearing the calls of the other two. They must be done now. "Coming!" She called back to them, before turning back to the little guy. "Stay here, stay strong. I'll be back tomorrow for you. I promise." With that, Dolorosa tore a small strand from her cloak and tied it to a branch on the bush. It would be easier for her to find the young one this way.

"What took you so long?" Janiespa inquired, sounding very upset. Then she noticed the small amount of berries in her basket. "You didn't even fill up your basket!" Now she was irritated.

"The bushes weren't very full until you got further in, but I was worried about you guys, since I could no longer see you." Dolorosa explained. "I'd just found a good bunch when you called." There was no need to inform them of the grubling. They'd have it killed in an instant.

"Well...its too late to let you finish picking. I guess you'll just have to gather more tomorrow." Maeskra said with a sigh. "I'll talk to the others and see if they'll lend you an extra basket. C'mon, we need to be back before nightfall."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2 Running

**Chapter 2- Running**

Dolorosa chewed her lip, hands wrapped tightly in the blanket that layed over her as she stared up at the rock wall above her. Her mind kept racing with thoughts of the little grub she'd found. Body such a bright red. She'd never seen a colour like that in her entire life. She wanted so badly for the sun to rise, so she could rush back to him, scoop him up in her arms and run away. Never return to this place.

Then her mind would switch to darker thoughts. What happened if when she returned, he was no longer there? What if he was dead, his mutant blood dying the greenery around him? What if those monsters they'd been warned of ate him? Dolorosa would sit up in her bed, heart racing as she toyed with the thought of leaving now, going to check that he was alright, only to decide against it and lay back down.

By the time the sun did rise, and someone came to wake her, Dolorosa had gone through every possible senario that could happen in her head. What if he were there, and what if he weren't there? How she would get away from the two with her. How she would fake her death. She felt she hadn't slept all night, and Maeskra coming to wake her only proved it. Her eyes felt heavy, body weak, but she still yawned and pushed herself to her feet.

"Are you alright Dolorosa? You don't look well. Maybe you should stay here." Maeskra said, holding Dolorosa by her shoulders to get a better look at her.

"No. I feel wonderful! Slept like a newborn grub." Dolorosa beamed, attempting to hide the fear she was feeling. The word grub was like poision in her veins. It made her throat feel dry. "I know I slept. I was just waking up when you came to get me." She wondered if she sounded convincing, or if she was only digging herself a hole.

Maeskra looked her over for a minute, taking this in. "Alright. But if you don't feel well, let me know right away, and I'll bring you back okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

Dolorosa was given to baskets this time, to make up for the previous day when she'd only gathered half a basket. "Oh. Hold on, I forgot something." Dolorosa said, running back to her room. She hadn't. She was simply making an excuse to hide some things in her basket. Namely shoes and something to crush berries for the young one she was planning on rescuing. Carefully, she placed them at the bottom of the baskets, and covered them with the blanket, making sure not to push down too hard incase their outlines showed. "Sorry." She panted, running back to the two.

"What did you forget?"

"Hairpin. My hair kept falling in my face yesterday." She said, pointing at two pins she'd placed in her hair at the last minute.

The walk back to the wooded area seemed to take longer than it had the previous day. Every step seemed so small, but when she saw the greenery, she had to fight to keep from running to it. "Are we taking the same spots as yesterday?" Dolorosa asked, looking between the two.

"Might as well. I don't see what would be so great about going to the same area. Just make sure to meet back at the edge here." Maeskra said, pointing to the edge where they could see their foot prints in the sand.

"Got it. I'll get started right now. I'll make sure to pick up my pace today." Dolorosa nodded, before heading off to where she'd left the grub.

Dolorosa begain pushing the bushes around, looking for the small piece of her dress she'd ripped off, but she was having a hard time. This looked like the place, but everything seemed to look the same here. Finally she stumbled upon a clue, her footprints. They were worn out, almost invisible now. It must've rained or something the night before to make them start to fade, but they lead her right to the bush with the torn fabric on it. Slowly, she placed her baskets on the ground, removing her shoes from one of them as she slipped them on. Her heart was racing so fast, afraid to find him gone, or dead.

Barely breathing, Dolorosa reached her hands into the bush, pulling the branches apart. There, laying on the ground, was the little guy sleeping. She could hear his deep breaths as he rested. "Thank the heavens." She whispered to herself, scooping him up gently as not to wake him, but he still stirred regardless. "Shh. Shh." She cooed, placing him in the basket she'd removed her shoes from, then stood. Now she needed to fake her death.

Dolorosa got to work quickly, pulling out a sharp object from the second basket. She quickly cut slits along her arms, dropping her blood around the area, before tearing up her cloak, placing the pieces around to make it look like something attacked her, beffore she dragged her feet deeper into the woods, making it look like she was dragged. Hopefully this would keep them from looking for her. Now she just had to get out of here as quickly as possible. She scooped up the two baskets, running to her left to get further away from the others. She didn't want to run further into the forest, for fear of monsters that would eat them, but she also needed to get out of the forest.

This was it. There was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3 Hardships

_**Chapter Three Hardships**_

What was she doing? What was she thinking? They'd find her. They'd find him! Then they'd kill him and accuse her of treason. This was the end. Dolorosa collapsed near the edge of the forest. She could see the barren wasteland beginning to strech out before her. Night was coming soon. The sun was beginning to fall in the sky. Dolorosa looked down at the small grub in her basket. He was beaming up at her as something wet fell on his face. The same colour as her blood. Shocked, Dolorosa reached up, touching her face gently. She was crying, but why?

"You have no idea what's going on huh?" Dolorosa said softly to the grub, running her finger lightly over his belly like she was tickling him. "How nice. But I can't keep calling you little grub. What shall your name be?" She questioned, looking him over. He didn't have a sign. No where on him was any marking that indicated what class he belonged to. Her shock melted into a smile. "Signless. That shall be your name. One who has no class restrictions against him, destined to do great things. Signless."

By now, Dolorosa assumed the others had gone back. Given up on finding her. But where would she go? She couldn't go to a city, village or any sort of settlement. People would question why she was there, what was wrong with Signless's blood colour. She wouldn't be able to explain or hide it. It was so prominate, it drew your eyes to it. What about a cave? The only one she could think of was her home, though she was sure there were some nearby, but it was too dangerous to settle in there. All she really had to do was wait until he grew out of his grub body, and his blood colour was hidden from the world. Then she could emerge again and no one would question his existance.

The forest? But if what her class had told her, there were monsters lurking in the woods. They'd be eaten if they made a home of this place. Where else was there? The wasteland laid out infront of her? What waited for them there? Surely nothing good. "What do you think Signless? Should we try staying here for now?" All the way through, she hadn't encountered anything that seemed dangerous. Maybe near the edges was safer for them? Signless had managed to survive all this time without being killed. Then again, he was also small.

That gave Dolorosa an idea. Maybe, if she could find some where that could hide her, they'd be okay here. All she could see were bushes, and they didn't seem that great of protection for her. "I didn't think it would be this hard." Dolorosa admitted. She was fighting with herself. Determined to not return, to raise Signless, but at the same time, wanting to return. Life was so much easier that way. Dolorosa sighed irritated at herself. "Screw it, we'll just sleep here tonight, making sure that no one will see us." Dolorosa decided, nodding her head. It meant going back a little bit in the forest, but she was okay with that. As long as she could see that barren wasteland, she felt safe.

Sleeping on the ground beneath a bush was by no means comfortable, but she would manage. She carefully wiggled her way into a bush, bunkering down under it before she took Signless from his basket, curling up close to him. She realized that he was probably hungry, and looked up. There was a handful of berried just above her. Most likely just enough to carry him over until morning, when she would gather more for him. She plucked one from the bush and held it out to Signless. Was he old enough to eat this whole? Surprisingly enough, he was. He grabbed it so quickly Dolorosa had to do a double take to make sure he actually had it. "Well, that makes things easier for me." She chuckled, grabbing more down for him and holding them out. When he finished them, he looked up at her, expecting more, but she simply shook her head and grabbed the second blanket hiding the grinder she'd brought incase he couldn't eat berries whole. He'd made such a mess of his face with those berries. "Alright. Sleep now Signless. I'll find you more food in the morning." She layed her head down on her arm, stroking him softly, hoping it would help put him to sleep.

They had a long set of sweeps waiting for them. Long, and hard.


	4. Chapter 4 Growing Up

**Chapter 4: Growing Up**

"Signless honey? Stay away from the clearing. You know better." Dolorosa called, seeing how close Signless was to the edge of the forest. He'd just recently grown out of his grub body, and was more than a little excited to try out his new pair of limbs. But it was still far too early for him to be wandering near the edge of the forest. Her class still came here on occasion. She assumed to gather berries, but something in her gut told her otherwise.

"Why? There's no one here. I just wanna run up that hill! Pleeeaaaase mum?" Signless asked, wiggling an extended finger towards the sand dunes on the horizon as he bounced on his feet. Dolorosa made a face at him that said she was concidering it, but at the same time very far from concidering such a dangerous thing.

"Maybe when you're a little older. Look, your blood colour still shows through your skin. You're not ready to go out yet." Dolorosa wandered over to him, a sheet draped over one arm as she ran her fingers over his face. It was a dull red colour now, the greyish tinge of his troll skin starting to take over. "A couple more months I'd say, and you'll be fine."

"A couple more months? Mum! That's way too long! It'll be winter by then!" He pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at her. She proved an unmovable obstacle, forever in his way. "What about when the sun begins to set? Then can I?"

Dolorosa chuckled. He was so persistant. Ever since he learned to talk and run around on his own, he was always testing her rules, the boundaries she'd placed in order to keep him safe. Her as well, though that wasn't as high on her priority list. "I'll think about it, how does that sound? Now come along, you need to wash up before supper." Dolorosa held an arm out to Signless, taking him under her wing as they walked back to their house.

It'd taken her an entire sweep, but she'd managed to build themselves a little cabin deep within the forest. Or at least, further than any known troll would go. She'd made it of logs that she'd carefully placed and tied together with whatever she could find. She'd even left Signless for an entire day while she ran to get some supplies. Dolorosa had chewed her lip the entire time she was gone, concidering returning to him and forgetting all about the supplies, but she never had. Going through with her plans seemed to be a more logical reason than to return to him empty handed. And look? It'd payed off. Signless was a whole sweep old, running around, giggling and laughing with a full belly every day. It was more than enough to keep her happy for many sweeps to come.

The thing she hated most about where they'd set up shelter, was that she was required to hang her laundry out near the edge of the forest, where Signless would always attempt an escape so he could climb the sand dune. It was just on the one side of the forest too. Dolorosa imagined it lead to an oasis, but that it would take far too long for any troll to get there and survive. There seemed to be no monsters in the forest, but every so often she would see something off in the distance that looked more than ready to tear her and her little Signless apart at any given moment. They'd never bothered them though. Maybe they were as afraid of her and Signless, as they were of the monsters? She sure hoped so. It would mean they'd never have to fight eachother.

"Mum?" Signless asked, holding onto Dolorosa's hand a little tighter. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked, giving him a slighly confused look. She didn't think she'd been thinking of anything sad or upsetting.

"You always get that look on your face when you're thinking. What are you thinking about?" Signless asked. Maybe she simply made facial expressions when she thought?

"Things. Many things. Mostly how to keep us both safe. You know there are monsters in the forest that would eat you if you weren't safe in the house or with me right?" Dolorosa asked, raising her brows a little to make sure he was actually following.

"Yeah...I know that. I never leave the house when you go to town. And I always make sure to stay within eye sight of you. Just like you told me to." Signless looked away from her, nodding his head as if to tell himself he'd just nailed a test.

"Mmm." Dolorosa hummed. "I was just thinking about how dangerous it was here. But at the same time, I don't think I'd be able to move away from it. I spent so many days working on the house, making it homey enough for us to live in. I'm afraid of what it will be like if we go to live in a town or village." Dolorosa explained, having just realized her own thought process. She'd never really thought about it before, but Signless would have to be enrolled in school, and kids always got hurt in school. What happened if he scraped his knee or accidentally cut himself, and the other children saw his blood colour? Or worse, the teacher? Dolorosa sucked in her bottom lip, brows merging together on her forehead. They'd surely question her while they have him contained.

"Why are you always so worried about me mum? Is...is there something wrong with me?" Signless asked. There was a quiver in his voice, which made Dolorosa stop and kneel until she was at eye level with him.

"No, sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you." She held onto his shoulders, sighing a little as she looked around. She didn't want to tell him, but every day that he got older, there was a bigger tug at that question, and she knew he wanted answers. Some of them hadn't even been asked, but she knew they were lingering there. Why didn't they have the same blood colour? Where was his dad? Things she was sure every troll would ask if they weren't raised within the confines of their class. Plus, Signless only knew of his blood colour and her blood colour. He knew nothing of the outside troll world. "You're just very special, and I don't want others to know. You're a very rare blood colour, and the other trolls would have questions about it. Questions neither you, nor I could answer. So I'm just trying to figure out the best way to keep them from asking." Dolorosa decided, figuring it was best to hint a little at the real answer. He wouldn't tug at it anymore. This was enough to satisfy his hunger.

"Why though? Why would they care?" Dolorosa could see it in his eyes. He was fighting with the little knowledge he had. Trying to make sense of it all. But he couldn't. There was no way for him to understand it quite yet.

"Come inside. I'll explain troll society to you, and then you will understand." Dolorosa pushed open the door to their little shack, and lead him inside. This was it. Signless was growing up, and she could no longer hide things from him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

**Chapter Five: Understanding**

Dolorosa was busy running around the kitchen in an attempt to keep herself busy while she tried to figure out how to explain their way of life to Signless. He was still so young, but she knew he was growing up fast. He would know everything one day, and if it were later than sooner, he would pay dearly for it. Tilting her head, she clutched tightly to a damp towel she'd been using to clean up a spill she'd made attempting to fix them supper. Maybe blood colour was a good place to start? She turned to face him, forgetting about the pot of stew beginning to bubble as it warmed.

"Signless?" She said softly, causing him to look up from the table. He was forever scratching something into its surface. She never quite understood what it was. It almost looked like two numbers, but they were awkwardly formed, so she assumed it was simply his imagination. "You've probably wondered why we have different colours of blood right?"

"Yeah." His voice dragged on for a moment, as if he was unsure about his answer.

"Well, you see...trolls are born with different blood colours. As of right now, we know of eleven, not including yours. Yours is...how does one put it...not normal? Well, anyways, whatever blood colour you are born with, determines your social ranking in the world." Dolorosa begain, twisting her hands around eachother, panic beginning to rise within her.

"Social...ranking?" Signless was confused, and there was no way he could hide it. It was written all over his face, tangled within the two words he spoke.

"Basically, if your blood is red, like yours, then you're at the bottom. But the closer it gets to pink, the higher ranked you are. There are six high bloods, and I am one of them. Unfortunatly for you, you are the lowest blood there is in existance. Which is why I've been hiding you..." Signless's expression changed to one of fear and shock. She knew he'd never expected something like this in the short time he'd managed to live. "I'm sorry. It's not like we're able to choose our blood colour, but because you are a low blood, they would've killed you on the spot. There's more low bloods in the world than high bloods. Some are afraid that the high bloods will be over thrown, that a war will start. I don't think it would though."

"Why? Why would there be a war?" Signless asked, though he did want to know more about why they would kill him simply for being a low blood, which he also didn't quite understand.

"Well, there wouldn't be one. The Condescent, the highest blood, has a bond with this Lusus, who's wails could kill ever troll alive, depending on how loudly it cried. Or, at least those are the stories I was told as a grub. I'm not sure if its true. Its never happened while I've been alive, or anyone from my class. Now, let me continue about troll society." Dolorosa laughed a little, remembering the stories she was told as a child. "Each blood colour has special powers, and a specific job assigned to them. My class was assigned to watch over the mother grub. She's hard to explain, but she's what keeps troll society prosperous, I suppose is one way to put it." She turned her eyes to the ceiling, thinking about it. Was that really what she did? It did seem close enough to it.

"So what about my class? What do people of my blood colour do?" Signless asked, sounding really excited. Dolorosa knew he was expecting something cool, but she had no answer for him.

"I'm not sure. Like I told you, you're a rare blood colour. Every troll has a sign, like this, only different for each class," She explained, pointing to the symbol on her chest. "It allows other trolls to identify what you are. So I'll have to make you something that makes people think you are part of my class, though males are really rare to those who share my blood. I don't think the other trolls will notice though...anyways, there are trolls who can use their mind to control things, or do really cool things. I don't know much about them though. I was only told that they have mental abilities." Dolorosa shrugged, rising from her chair as she went to check on the stew.

"So...you know nothing about me, but decideed to look after me because I was rare. And the other trolls want me dead, so I have to make sure they don't realize I'm not a Jade blood like you?" Signless asked, sounding defeated as he tried to connect the pieces. It broke Dolorosa's heart to hear him say something like that, but she knew it was true.

"Yes." She replied simply, taking on the same tone as him. "But I do love you Signless, even if we are not related. You are still my son, and that will never change for me, no matter what happens to us. I will protect you for as long as I can, and the moment your skin darkens enough to go out, I will take you to see the world. I cannot bear to keep you locked up and secluded for all of your days."

"Thanks mom..." Signless sucked in his bottom lip, head down as he pushed away from the table. "I'm going to my room." He turned abruptly, running to his room without saying another word. For once in her life, Dolorosa felt so useless. Like she'd managed to do the most un-motherly thing in the world. But what more could she have done to protect him? Her eyes fell, looking at the food. It was bubbling lightly now, not quite ready. Would he still wish to eat? Slowly, she wandered over to where he'd been sitting, taking a chair as she looked down at the marking he'd engraved into the top of the table. Two circles with curved lines coming from their backs, opposite of eachother. Almost as if they were following the other. It was a calming figure to look at, but at the same time unsettling.


	6. Chapter 6 Supressing

**Chapter Six: Suppressing**

Sweeps passed, Signless grew and his skin darkened. Evedently, they decided to move into town. Signless was estatic, flying around their little cabin gathering up everything he wanted to take with them. Dolorosa had informed him they could return to gather up anything they couldn't carry the first time, but he was persistant on one trip.

Dolorosa leaned against the kitchen counter, simply staring. So many memories in this house. Signless learning how to walk. Signless learning how to run. His first words. The first time his voice broke as it begain to deepen. Falling asleep curled up together on their make-shift couch, telling eachother stories. Why wasn't she able to pack up all those things and bring them along? Without them she felt so lonely. So empty.

"Dolorosa?" She raised her brows, looking towards Signless who stood almost as tall as her, bags surrounding his feet as he looked at her. When had he stopped calling her mom?

"What's up sweetie?" She asked, smiling at him. When had he grown so tall? She could still remember having to bend down to look him in the eye.

"Are you all packed?" There was a good question. Dolorosa hadn't even started to pack, preocupied with other things.

"No. I forgot to start. Give me a second, I don't think I have much." Her eyes wandered down to his luggage. She wondered how far they would get with all of that.

She really didn't have much to pack. She grabbed what she needed; clothes. Then a few of her prized possessions, all given to her by Signless as a young troll. When she came back into the kitchen, Signless was sitting at the table, where he use to sit as a kid, but had moved to sit closer to Dolorosa as he got older. His head was resting in one hand, while the other traced the marking he'd carved into the table. "What is this?" He questioned.

"I don't know. You carved that in there when you were young. I thought maybe you were praticing your numbers, but...they don't look right do they?" She bent down, examining them before she too ran a finger over them. "Maybe you're able to see important things." Her voice was barely a whisper. But he wasn't a Psiiconiic, or a Mind Fang. He showed nothing that indicated any sort of mental abilities.

"Hmm." He told himself. His fingers lightly tapped against the table for a moment, then he was on his feet, gathering up their luggage. "Well, might as well start going now. The sooner we get there right?"

Dolorosa paused, playing with her fingers for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah." Her heart was breaking. Singless was not the young boy he once was. He'd learned so much over the years, travelled to the village on errands and learned more. The more he learned, the bigger the gap between them got. What had he learned, that changed their relationship so much? With one last look around, she scooped up her bag and followed him out the door. She still locked it behind her. Even though she was leaving this place, she still felt it belonged to her. This was her life. This was his childhood, and she would not abandon it.

They reached their new home by night fall. Long after it to be exact. Their new home was right on the edge of the village. Signless happily let himself in, throwing his stuff down as he went to examine the house. Dolorosa was slower. She took her time walking in, took her time looking around. This place was so unfamiliar to her. So foreign. She didn't like this place, and was uncertain about wether or not she could learn to like it. "Its nice." She said, deciding it was best to comment on it while she moved to meet up with Signless. "Its big though. Don't you think? For two people?"

"Well, there won't be two people living here." Dolorosa gave him a confused expression. "I met someone a while back. She's going to be living here with us starting tomorrow." Signless explained when he recieved no answer from Dolorosa.

"Who is she? What is she?" The last question slipped out on its own. She hadn't meant to phrase it that way, and a questioning look appeared on Signless's face. "I mean, what is she to you."

"Her name is Disciple. She's just an aquatence." Signless said. "She wants to help."

"Help with what, Signless? I'm confused." Dolorosa asked. She felt like she was being replaced with this Disciple girl. Who was she really, and why hadn't he told her about him?

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Remember when I was younger, and you told me about how Trolls work? How our society works?" Dolorosa nodded slowly. "Well, I started thinking, what if we removed all of the labels from the trolls, allowed them to choose their fate as they saw fit. What if we were all equal, and there was no such thing as High Bloods or Low Bloods? Where a ruler was chosen based on mental abilities and leadership, not because they have the highest blood colour." Signless explained. "When I was in town one day, I met this girl. I explained to her my idea's, and she told me they sounded wonderful, and wanted to know if she could help. I knew we were moving into town, so I told her where to find me and on what day. So tomorrow, there will be three instead of two."

"And what is she to you, Signless? I know she is more than some troll you know. I can see it in your eyes." Dolorosa's voice was low, meek as she spoke. She was being replaced. Someone was taking her spot. "Please, Signless, be honest with me."

"She's my Matespirit. Okay, its been more than a couple days. Ever since I first started coming into town. Mom, I met her and we were so perfect for eachother." There was that word. The one he'd been supressing for so long. 'Mom.' It made everything seem better. Warmed her heart a little. "I knew it had to be some form of Redrom. She knew it too. And she explained the quadrants to me over and over. I had no idea how complicated our relationships could be."

"Yeah. It took a while for me too. So, that's the reason she's coming here. Because she's filled a quadrant." Dolorosa nodded. Something inside her hurt, not because there was a new girl in his life. It was something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was no longer the feeling of being replaced, it was more. But she refused to acknowledge it. Because this was her son, someone that she cared for so much. "Disciple..." The word ran off her tounge and something seemed odd about it. Was she a high blood? But how? How had he managed to get someone so high on the spectrum to listen to his words? Words that seemed so farfetched, but wonderful at the same time.

"Just be wary okay? Trolls can change, and I don't want you to get hurt. But care for her, with all your heart. Treasure this moment." Dolorosa said with a smile.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7 Family Time

The war was comming, like a red glow that sat upon the horizon, it was noticable. Dolorosa confined herself to her new home, working hard to make it something she was proud of, something she would enjoy staying in for many sweeps. But every day that passed, seemed more and more painful, harder to get through. Disciple was around more and more, hanging off of her son with that high-pitched squeaky voice that carried a low rumble in it. Every day, she became more and more jelous of the person stealing her son away from her. But she couldn't do anything about it. Sure, Signless was not her own, and never would be, but that didn't stop her from having those close connections with him.

Signless sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. One thumb was in his mouth, his jaw moving slowly as he chewed on the nail, eyes aimed at the ceiling in concentration. Dolorosa lightly rapped her knuckles against his door, leaning in slightly with a smile on her face. It took a few moments before his eyes flicked over to her. For a brief moment she saw that small child frolicking in the woods, one finger forever pointing out towards the sand dunes in the distance. "Are you busy?" Her voice was soft as she straightened up a little, wandering into his room.

While his room was neat and tidy, it was also messy. Paper, maps and plans lined one wall, a desk and several spots on the floor. Dolorosa made sure to tread carefully. She never knew what was garbage and what was still needed in his room. "No, what's up?" Signless straightened up, swinging his feet off his bed so she could sit down. Dolorosa hesitated for a moment, before she sat, hands palm up in her lap, eyes focused upon them.

"Where has the time gone?" She questioned to herself.

"What?" Signless almost sounded irritated, but he was merely intruiged by her question.

Dolorosa raised her head, smiling warmly at him. "Sometimes, I wonder when you grew up. When you stopped calling me 'mom.' When you stopped wanting to climb those sand dunes and eat all the berries hanging from the bushes." Dolorosa looked back down at her hand, slowly tracing the lines on her palm. "But then I start to tell myself, 'where would you be right now if he hadn't? What would you be doing right now?' and then I'm kind of glad that you grew up. But still..."

"Well, you're not really my mom, so I thought it was odd to call you something like that." Signless said, leaning back on his elbows. "I thought I climbed those dunes one day. When my blood didn't show through my skin and I looked like a normal every day troll? I still eat all the berries too."

"I know. I still feel like your mom though," Dolorosa started before she turned a little to face him. "So tell me your plans for taking over the world."

"I'm not going to take over the world mo-" Signless stopped, nose wrinkling as he fought with the word. "Dolorosa."

"Mom works too you know, and I was just joking. But I do want to know what you have planned."

Signless rolled his eyes. "Not in front of Disciple okay? She'll find it odd. I haven't exactly told her everything about you, you know." Dolorosa sighed, but only shrugged at this. She expected as much. "My plans...well I want to unite all the trolls and stop this war...but at the same time I know that's going to be hard. I'm still trying to figure out where to start."

"How about with more members? Three isn't exactly a big number you know."

"I know, but getting the low bloods to band together isn't exactly going to help me. That's basically all that I can get. If I tried for a high blood, they'd kill me thinking it was treason. Then they'd go after you and Disciple." Signless looked at Dolorosa with saddened eyes. He truely feared for their lives.

"So she's not a high blood." Dolorosa was actually fairly happy with the news.

"No. She's actually one right below you, which would make her a low blood as well." Signless explained.

Dolorosa sighed. She hated that fact. She was so close to being concidered a highblood, but at the same time so far away. "Well, maybe see if you can find someone who believes in what you say. It doesn't really matter if they're concidered high bloods or not you know. I mean, there's very few highbloods."

Signless thought this over for a moment. "How many people do you think I would need?"

"That's completely up to you. If you think three works, then ignore what I said. If you think four works, take four, if you think 15 is what it takes, strive for 15!" Dolorosa pulled Signless in for a quick hug before holding him out at arms length. "The point is, it doesn't really matter how many there are, as long as they are willing to defend you and other trolls are willing to listen. Its up to you to decide what is best and what isn't."

"Right. Thanks mom." Signless nodded, biting at his bottom lip.

"So, once you have your minions," Signless gave her a look for that, "how are you going to convince the other trolls on your beliefs?"

"Well, we have a war coming up. The Condense believes what she is doing is right, so I was thinking on holding demonstrations or something where I basically tell everyone that's a bunch of bull and that we're all going to die if she goes through with her plans."

"Great plan of action, what if it backfires?"

"What if it backfires?" Signless challenged. Dolorosa smiled at this. No hesitation in his eyes, no hesitation in his plan.

"Then I guess it backfires, doesn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8 Blood Colour

Signless was taking the scenic route through town today. He was taking his mothers adivice and looking for someone who believed in his words as much as he did. Signless chewed the inside of his cheek, careful to keep from accidentally tearing into the soft flesh and producing blood. It was hard calling Dolorosa 'mother' or 'mom' again. After not doing it for so long, it seemed foriegn, wrong. But that wasn't the point. Disciple was out on an errand, as was he. Disciple rarely told him what she was up to, and it made him wonder if she was ratting him out. He wanted for that to be wrong, but even that made his stomache turn.

Signless shifted the few grocery items he'd picked up for his mom. She _had_ told him to return home as soon as possible, since they were for supper, but he felt she'd understand what took so long when he explained. She was so nice that way. Why was he so rude to her he wondered? "I should apoligize..." he said to himself, lowering his head as he closed his eyes and snarled a little. When he opened them, he found someone giving him a disgusted look. Almost as if it were a reflex, he wiped at his mouth, but there was nothing there. It must've been from the snarl. "Sorry." He said with a small bow, hurring out of the trolls lingering eyes. Everyone did that to him for various reasons. Because of how he acted, the words he used, the lack of colour in his clothes. Surely someone was suspicious of him, but they all kept their mouths shut.

No one seemed right for the job of being one of Signless's followers. Everyone looked like they were toeing the line, walking with their nose to the ground as if they would find something. No one looked like they were willing to defy an order set by Queens and Kings of centuries past. None that were like him, or Dolorosa or Disciple. Trolls walked with purpose, poise. None showed signs of fear, cowering, longing. That small spirit he was searching for. "Great, guess I'd better just go home." Signless said to himself, turning to go back the way he'd come.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was loud, angry. Signless turned, expecting the troll to be speaking to him, but what he found was someone higher on the hemospectrum talking to someone of rust-blood decent.

"Nothing! I swear! I paid for these myself!" The trolls voice shook as a Blue-blood snatched something from her claws. Instantly she reached for it, then cowered away. "It's for my mother, she's sick."

"Sick? Well isn't that unfortunate." Just like that, whatever was in his hands was crushed to nothing more than glass and liquid. The rust-bloods eyes grew wide as she stared incrediously at the blue-bloods hand, almost as if she didn't believe what had just happened. "If only you had the money to buy medicine for her."

"I did, but you-"

"Don't talk to someone higher up than you as if you're worth their time. You're not even worth the air you breathe. You know what should happen to your lot?" The blue-blood lowered himself so he was eye level with the rust-blood. This time, the smaller troll didn't even bother looking into the others eyes, just shook her head and trembled. "Exterminate you. We'd be better off without thieves around." The blue-blood motioned to someone else of higher standing, who pulled a club off his back, raising it as if to strike the rust-blood down.

"Stop!" Signless yelled, dropping his groceries as he ran to defend the low-blood. The club collided with his face, knocking him to the ground. Damn, that guy had a lot of strength in him.

"What? Defending a low-blood? Who do you think you are?" The blue-blood asked, grabbing Signless by the collar of his hood, dragging him to his feet.

"Someone who cares about what happens to the other trolls." He grunted, wrapping his hands around his thick, meaty wrist. He could feet his forehead swelling up. Not much time to get himself out of the publics eye. "Just leave him alone, I'll pay for the medicine."

"And who's to say you're not a low-blood like him? Hmm?" The blue-blood sneared at him, teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he brought his face a little closer.

"My Mom's got jade blood." Signless said, wriggling himself free. He landed on the ground with a thud, coughing as he regained his breath. "If you don't trust me, trust her."

The blue-blood snorted. "I'd better not see you around here, got that rust-blood?" He pointed an accusing finger at the troll before nodding to his goonies and walking away.

The small crowd that had gathered slowly dispursed. Signless gathered his groceries before sitting on the ground a moment, palms rubbing at his forehead in hopes that the pain would fade away. There was shuffling beside him, causing his head to rise up. It was the rust-blood. "Thank you." Her voice was but a whisper.

Signless nodded, unable to think clearly for a moment. "How much was the medicine?" He asks, digging into his pocket.

"I can't, you're hurt because of me."

"No, I'm hurt because I didn't want to see someone hurt a girl. That's not right. Its not right to hurt anyone just because of the colour of their blood." Signless pulled out a handful of money, quickly counting it and deducing that it was more than enough. "Here." He grabs the girls hand, turning it over before dropping the money into it and closing it. "Keep out of their sight. I'd hate for that to happen to you again. I hope you're mom gets better. Moms are important. Took me a while to remember that." With that, Signless grunts and gets to his feet.

"How can I ever repay you?" Signless turned and looked at her. She was far too young to be getting involved in his matters. Even if she wanted, he wouldn't allow her.

"Keep living, and what ever you do, don't let people undermine you because of your place on the spectrum." He gave her a quick smile before turning. But it was that instant that he smiled that set his nerves on edge. For a quick moment, her eyes had grown wide, mouth agape as if she saw something she couldn't believe. Something that was impossible to believe. Signless lowered his hood, keeping his face down as his hand rubbed at his forehead. Blood. "Shit." He said to himself, quickening his pace.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Signless said, busting in through the door before kicking it closed. He dropped the groceries on the table then ran for the bathroom, hoping it was something easy to patch up.<p>

"What took so long? What are you doing?" Dolorosa asked, seeing Signless rushing about. She followed him, then stopped when she saw his face. There was a big red mark, followed by a trail of blood that passed over his now closed eye. "What happened?" She gasped. Signless looked away, keeping his eyes away from the mirror as he started washing the blood off his face. "I asked what happened." Now she was being stern, more mother-like.

"I was just trying to help someone in trouble. One of the high-bloods was giving a low-blood trouble. I got in the way and got hit." Signless explained, trying to keep it short and punctual.

"Did anyone see you?" Silence. "Signless, did anyone see you?" When he raised his eyes, she was standing behind him, arms folded and an angered expression plastered on her face.

"Just the rust-blood I was helping. I doubt she'll say anything though. It wasn't this bad when she saw me. It had just started."

Dolorosa relaxed, placing a hand on her head as she turned to the door frame, muttering something under her breath about 'difficult stages' and how he was 'so much better as a kid.'

"I know, but I grew up." Signless said, having heard the last one. "Sorry. I gave her some money too. Her mom was sick." Now Signless was still, looking at Dolorosa through the mirror. She nodded slowly, waving it off. It wasn't like they were poor, but they weren't rich either. She'd just have to figure out how to work around the money that was given away. "I'll stay inside until this heals." He said, lightly touching the bump on his head, careful to keep his claws away from the wound that had finally stopped bleeding.

"Fine. But you're doing chores while you're here. That means supper, cleaning, any laundry, and so on and so on."

"Aww mom!" Signless wined, turning around with an upset look on his face.

"You're fault, don't come crying to me. Now wash up and clean the wash tub, I don't want any trace of that blood left in my house, are we clear?" Dolorosa wiggled a finger at him before turning for the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Sometimes Signless wondered why he put up with this woman.


	9. Chapter 9 Some Trolls Never Change

"I don't understand why you don't just accept your blood colour." Disciple was saying, legs crossed as she sat in front of him on his bed. She was cleaning some blood off of his face, making sure the mark was healing up properly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand why its such a big deal...but still." A small sigh passed through her nose, but at the same time it sounded a little like a purr.

Signless smiled, eyes falling shut as he leaned gently into the damp cloth she had against his head. "Trust me, when the time is right, I won't mind letting the world know my true ranking. What colour the blood is that courses through my veins. But until then, I don't want to run the risk of being snatched away from the people I care most about."

Disciple smiled at him, but the smile was small. She understood more than he could imagine. She didn't want anyone to take him away from her, but she wanted so desperatly for everyone to know about him, to know what he was and how the world could be better if they understood. "So how was your day? What happened exactly? Dolorosa filled me in with what she knew but..." What she meant was she wanted to hear from the source, and not his guardian. Her hand fell from his face, resting in the upturned palm of the other as she looked at him.

Slowly, Signless opened his eyes. They were looking down, concentrating on the cloth in her hands. "I was just trying to help a girl whose mother was ill. I just-its not fair! If it were my mom, no one would do something like that. They'd have helped her, not attempt to kill her off." Signless snarled, head dropping before looking off towards the door. He leaned forwards, allowing himself to rest in Disciples lap, pulling his knees to his chest before lazily drawing circles on her knee. "I don't understand why trolls are so cruel here."

"Well," Her voice was soft as she leaned back, tugging the damp cloth out from under Signless, tossing it to the floor. Her hand was in his hair after, gently tugging at strands as she talked. "You didn't grow up in this society. Then again, neither did Dolorosa." Disciple had long since learned Signless had been raised by her, and thought her to be his mother. They all knew very differently though. "So, I understand why you don't quite understand how we work. If I'd been raised like you, I would think the same things too."

His eyes slid shut, hand going limp as he thought about this. She was right. If he'd been raised within society limits, he would think differently. Hell, he probably wouldn't have made it to adult hood because of his mutant blood. The odd colouring of it, so unusual and non-existant. "Dolorosa use to tell me I couldn't go outside the clearing because someone would find me." He mumbled to himself. "I use to think she was so mean for keeping me in, but now? Well, I'm really glad she did. I wish I would've been nicer to her."

"So you weren't nice to her when you were a grub?" Signless could hear her sigh a curious sigh, which provoked him to turn ever so slightly to look at her face. She was looking down at him, a grin plastered across her face indicating she wanted to know more. "Tell me what you did."

Signless's eyes grew wide, mind searching for memories he could elaborate upon. "Well, there was this one time, I snuck out to the dunes when she was doing laundry. I must've been just a few sweeps old. I mean, my blood was just barely visible by that point." Signless giggled, remembering the memory. "Dolorosa caught me. She'd looked off into the distance and saw me sliding down the dune. I hadn't even made it to the top! Oh she was so mad."

"What did she do?" Disciple was even giggling. Something so trivial, and yet so dangerous at the same time. Of course he hadn't understood. He hadn't seen the danger in it.

"Well, she grounded me. And by that I mean she'd practically chained me up in the house so I could only get from my room to the kitchen, bathroom and living room. I couldn't go outside and she made me do all the chores while she sat around and did nothing." Signless scratched his head. "Now that I think about it, that wasn't much of a punishment, but what else could she do right?"

"I know, ground you from your friends?"

"Oh, that's so funny. I never thought of that. I mean, yeah, I couldn't go visit the berry-monster, or stick man, or any of those fun non-existant friends." Signless rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I was only teasing." Her hand paused in his hair for a moment, then started messing it up. "So she must've been pretty mad again when you got yourself...hurt huh?"

"Yeah. She was. I'm grounded again so to speak. I guess some trolls never change huh?"

Disciple looked up, more to the roof but still at the wall. Some trolls never change? Well, that was true she supposed, but at the same time that meant Signless would never change. He'd alway be getting himself into trouble, complicated situations. One day, that would kill him. Disciple felt a squeeze around her heart. She'd change him enough so he wouldn't do that. So that wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. "Disciple?" Signless asked, seeing the saddened expression on her face.

Her eyes drifted back down, a silent tear slipping from one of her eyes. It landed on Signless's cheek, causing her hand to rush to her face. "Please, don't stay the same forever." She said, voice shaking as she fought back tears. "I'm afraid if you do, you'll die."

"I'll try. Just for you okay?" Signless let his head relax into a more comfortable position, eyes sliding closed as he decided to take a nap. "You tired too?" Disciple nodded, moving so she could lay beside him. Signless ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it out. It was always an untame mess, even when she spent so much time trying to fix it in the morning. Nothing seemed to work for the poor girl. His lips pressed gently against her forehead. She was still fighting tears. "I promise, I won't get myself killed. Even if it means having to change just to keep that promise."

Disciple nodded again. "Okay." Her voice was weak as she snuggled herself against him, allowing herself to slowly fall asleep.

Dolorosa sat on the otherside of Signless's door. She'd heard enough of the conversation. At least Signless felt bad for how he'd treated her, but that was Signless wasn't it? If he hadn't acted that way, she wouldn't have had much fun during those sweeps. A small smile splayed itself upon her lips as she turned away from the door. Maybe he'd learned his lesson and didn't need riprimanding? The only way was to see how he acted the next day. Would he be okay with doing the chores yet again, or just like when he was little, would he end up arguing and throwing fits? Dolorosa chuckled. Yes, that was something Disciple needed to see. A young Signless who's only wish, whim and command was to get his way, and would even throw tantrums in an attempt to get him. "What happened to that unruly child I raised?" She questioned herself, slowly beginning to tidy up. Even now, she still felt the need to keep up after him, even though she knew better. Some trolls just never changed, did they?


	10. Chapter 10 Preaching

**Alright, so apperantly I uploaded the wrong one here...which now makes me wonder about SOLH xD apparently going to bed at 3am is a bad idea for me **

* * *

><p>"How's your forehead looking?" Dolorosa asked, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. Signless raises his brows at her from the mirror then shrugged, lowering a cloth into a tub of water before dabbing at his head.<p>

"Better. I'm sure I can hide what's left with my hood and no one will know any different." He said simply, rubbing at the damp spot on his forehead before turning to her. "No?"

Dolorosa studied him for a moment before sighing. Her head dropped as she stood properly. "Going to start spreading your word now?"

Signless nodded. "Yeah. I don't have enough people to back me up right now, but finding others in a sea this big is-"

"Difficult?" Dolorosa smiled at him.

"Unfortunatly." He clenched his jaw, looking away from her. "But I need to spread the word. The war is drawing near, and everyone knows it. Every day I see it getting worse. Trolls are dying mom, I can't just stand here waiting for this stupid thing to disappear. If I'm going to voice my opinion, I might as well let them know where its coming from."

Dolorosa's smile grew wider. "And I'd expect nothing less from you. How do you think those trolls that gave you that," Dolorosa pointed to his head. "are going to react when they figure out you don't carry my blood colour?"

"Well, if I know anything, I'd say not well." Disciple purred. She was leaning against the wall behind Dolorosa. "But, that's okay, because I've got his back. If they give him any trouble, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that if he goes down, its kicking and screaming."

Dolorosa placed her hands on her hips. "I guess there's nothing I can say that'll convince you two otherwise. I guess we make a plan and work on executing it?"

"No." Signless's voice was low. "If I go down, I'm going alone. I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me. It was your choice to follow me, but it's my choice who gets hurt. If you two wish to come with me today, you need to act like you don't know me. You _need_ to keep yourselves safe."

"So we stand in whatever crowd gathers. When it looks like someone might agree with what you say, we start voicing our opinions." Disciple shrugged. "Doesn't sound that hard to me."

"Nor me. Being the highest blood here, I'll be the voice against him."

"And if worse comes to worse?" Disciple raised her brows at Dolorosa. A sinister smile crept across Dolorosa's otherwise serene features, a side Signless had never seen.

"Then I guess we start a fight."

* * *

><p>Signless walked ahead of the other two, hood down as he weaved in and out of the hoard of trolls. It was quite busy in the market today, which provided the perfect form of cover for the girls. Signless wanted to be in the middle of the market, where his voice could be heard over the majority of the place. Stealing one quick glance over his shoulder, he stopped. This was his signal to the girls to pretend like they were like everyone else. Disciple turned to her left, stopping at a shop to inspect the trinkets they carried, while Dolorosa went to her right, in search of some ingredients for supper. No one said she couldn't shop at the same time.<p>

Signless looked around. He needed some sort of platform, something he could stand on to get his voice above the heads swarming the area. A crate! Perfect. Signless nochalantly walked towards it before climbing on top.

"Hey what do you think-" The shop keeper started, but Signless cut him off.

"Trolls of every colour, listen to the words I have to say." He spoke loud, letting his chest puff up while he kept his head down. A few heads turned, but other than that, everyone else ignored him. "War is on the horizon, a battle is imminant. And do you know why? Because those who seat themselves in the High-blood bracket are tired of having to succumb to the Low-blood way. But we will listen no more!" Signless raised his head. He looked angered, which provoked a few more to raise their heads to him and stop.

"Too long we have been pushed around by those with blue and purple bloods. Too long have we been under the tirany of those with pink blood. We out number them dozens to one, so why do we continue to bow down to them? If war is upon us, we might as well be the reason for it. If they will not listen to our please, to our concerns and demands, then we will start the war. _We_ will be the ones who tear this country apart, or build it up!" Now Signless was drawing attention to himself. Disciple had wandered away from her station to stand at the edge of the crowd that had gathered. A few High-bloods stood, arms folded as they smirked up at Signless.

"If you agree with me, now is the time to prove to these trolls who claim superiority among us, who is really powerful, and who is simply hiding behind a colour that reigns no real title, no real power." Signless turned his eyes upon the Blue-blood who had caused the wound on his head. "Stand with me, fight! No matter your blood-colour, no matter your ranking, together we are strong! Together we are one!" Signless raised his fist to the sky.

"Yeah!" Disciple yelled, thrusting her fist in the air. "Take down the High-bloods, equality amongst us all!"

Dolorosa hadn't bothered to move. Instead she watched from the stall at those who had gathered. She saw it first, the flash of rage on the Blue-bloods face, the few faces in the crowd that looked scared, worried. Her feet started moving, disobeying what her mind was saying. "What are you saying?" Dolorosa yelled, getting right in Disciple's face. "You would be willing to destroy what has kept this society stable for so many sweeps?" Her eyes turned upon Signless. "Who do you think you are low-blood? What would you gain in destroying what we have worked so hard to create?"

"Oh, High-blooded are we? That's what I'd expect you to say! All you care about is your status, and what that entails to you, but you have no idea what its like for those of us who crumble under _your_ feet." Disciple stuck a finger to Dolorosa's chest, getting up in her face as well. They had to admit, this was working pretty well.

"Yeah! She's right." Dolorosa and Disciple both turned their heads at the same time. Someone from the crowd was actually talking. "You've had your reign, now I think its time we've had ours. We out number the High-bloods, that's a fact none of us can deny, so why aren't we fighting back?

"It's because we're scared. Well I'm not scared anymore!" The man, dressed in yellow and black striped turned towards the Blue-blood. "I saw what you did to the rust-blood. Her mother died because of you!" Signless's mouth dropped, his heart sinking. Even though he'd helped, her mother still hadn't survived? Anger surged up inside of him.

"You bastard!" Signless roared, leaping from the crate. He was upon the Blue-blood in seconds, the yellow-blood following behind him. Signless got a few punches in before the Blue-blood retaliated, but he'd only hit him once before he stood stalk still. Signless turned to look. Dolorosa and Disciple were behind him, the crowd following suit.

"I may be a high-blood, but that's something I cannot forgive." Dolorosa shook, angered. "All my life I've lived only to serve the Mother Grub. Never once did I think that there would be trolls out here who would hurt those I once held."

"You're no High blood then, though your class may be rare." The Blue-blood looked at her momentarily before his eyes turned to the crowd. "Though you are neither low-blood, nor high-blood, you are still valuable. I'll give you one offer, leave here with me now and never have to worry about your life."

"Never." Dolorosa raised her head, so she could look at him down her nose a little. "I'd rather die than ally myself with you."

The Blue-blood nodded, then gave Signless a look before turning and walking away. Signless was speachless for a moment. It actually worked. He expected so much more fighting, resistance, but it worked. Wheeling around, he faced the crowd. "See what happends when you band together? Anything is possible!" The crowd cheered.

That was the moment Signless knew. The war would be their fault. They would start a revolution or die trying.


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

Crying. Someone was crying...but...who? It was echoing everywhere, almost like there were many who were crying. But he knew. There was only one who would cry for him.

Signless opened his eyes. Sunlight was slowly figuring its way into his room. No one was crying. No one was even near enough to be heard. Signless sighed, putting his hands on his face. It hurt, so much. "Damn it." Signless whispered to himself. That blue-blood had proved stronger than he'd imagined. Had he broken something during that little scuffle? It sure felt like it. His entire face pounded with pain like he'd beeen hit with a boulder.

"Signless? You okay?" Disciple's small voice came from his door way, causing him to look over. She was staring at him with big worried eyes. "You were making noises in your sleep. Were you having bad dreams?"

Signless stared at her for a moment before sitting up and staring just past her. He thought for a moment, then shook his head, a smile poking at his lips. He really liked the way she rolled her 'r's, almost as if she were purring. It was so cute. "No. Well, I don't think so anyways. I just...remember hearing someone crying. But it sounded like it was coming from everywhere."

"Maybe you're feeling bad for that rust-blood? Since..." Disciples voice trailed off and she looked out into the hallway. "Dolorosa has breakfast made, you should come eat." Signless didn't need for her to say it. He'd meant for that child's mother to be saved, but in this world more and more trolls were being orphaned, simply because of their ranking in society, and no one would take them in. They feared those who had lost everything.

"It's not fair." Signless said aloud, his thoughts breaking free. "It's not fair..."

"I know. They don't care what happens to those on the bottom of the Hemospectrum. But I wouldn't know what it feels like. I got to live with my mother for a long time. But then I felt like it was time to leave, and so I left." Disciple's brows twitched into a look of sorrow, pain, as she recalled a faint memory of the distant past. "It was the last time I saw her. If I'd have known, I would have ignored my instinct to leave. I would've stayed..."

"Disciple," Signless begain, walking to her. He wrapped her in his arms, allowing for the both of them to lean against the door frame. "There was nothing you could have done. Had you known, had you stayed, you would have been killed as well. They probably wanted you to know a different pain from those below your blood colour."

"You talk as if you're one of them. As if you just look at us based on our blood colour." Disciple said, pushing away from Signless. She gave him a slight smile, pain still echoing in her eyes. "How I wish you would lose that mindset. Its unlike you to stray from the path set before you. That's something I would do, and you are not me." With that, she turned and walked away, heading towards where Dolorosa was.

Signless wasn't sure what to say. Instead he stood in the door way looking towards where Disciple had wandered away, confused. He was talking like them? Was this because he hated them? Dispised them because of what they'd caused? Again he could hear the crying, but this time it was different. This time it wasn't the image of one person crying, but many, and suddenly he understood. "I've been looking at this the wrong way. Shit." Signless cursed to himself, turning back to his room.

He'd long since decorated it with his ideals, things he'd thought would be concidered 'just' and 'right', but now he saw it. These were just the ideals of someone who didn't have a place in this world, whom even the lowbloods would balk at, dispise, treat just like the highbloods did. "Its all wrong. Everything I've known...is wrong." Signless shook his head, looking from one page to another. So what did he tell people now? How did he start the revolution he'd dreamed of? How did he begin the flow of equality?

"You're thinking too hard." Dolorosa's calming voice drifted to him from his door way. Signless turned to face her, and all he saw was the smile she'd given him his entire life. That one he'd termed a mother's smile. One that knew everything, but wasn't willing to say 'I told you so'.

"What?" Signless whispered, shocked.

"You're thinking too hard." She repeated again, this time pushing away from the wall she'd been leaning against to point at the wall as she walked to her son. "All this time you've been thinking 'how do I start the revolution? How do I make everyone equal?' when really you need to ask yourself 'what do I want?'" Dolorosa touched her finger to his chest, smile still plastered on her face.

"I want everyone to be equal." Signless said without much thought. This prompted Dolorosa to shake her head.

"I asked what _you_ want. Not what everyone else wants. What does Signless want?" Dolorosa repeated.

This time, he thought about it. Long and hard. What did he want? If his first answer was incorrect, did that mean she knew all along what he wanted? This was when he was reminded of the crying. Not the dream, but the realization that he'd had after. In his dream, the crying had been coming from every where, but he'd only recognized it as a single soul crying, while when he was awake he realized it was more than one soul crying out. More than one life. That's what he'd based everything he'd idealized off of. The crying of more than one person. He needed to narrow it down to one soul. To one beings desires, their dreams, their hopes and goals. "I want..." Signless begain, prompting Dolorosa to raise her brows. "I want...to be free. I don't want to be known as that mutant who doesn't belong, who shouldn't be alive."

Dolorosa smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. It's what I was hoping you would say."

"But why? Why did you want me to think that way? How did you know?" Signless inquired.

"Remember, the day you realized we were not actually related? That I was not your mother, and you were not my son?" Dolorosa asked. Signless nodded, giving her a confused look. He didn't see where this was going. "It was at that moment you realized you didn't belong, and why I'd been trying so hard to keep you safe. It was at that moment, you decided you needed to do something about it. Do you remember what you'd said to me?" This time, he shook his head. He'd been so young when he'd discovered this trade secret. "You told me you didn't want me to be scared anymore. That you didn't want to be what you were. You wanted to change how people viewed you. You didn't want to be known as a mutant anymore, as someone who shouldn't be alive. It was at that moment, that I realized you would grow up to be something more than us trolls could ever be. And so long as you kept that mindset, you would succeed in your ideals."

"So you knew all along?" Signless asked, processing this. "That one day I would need that reminder?"

"Maybe. I knew that you would one day find difficulties in what you did, and because of that, you may need a little help over coming that obstical." Dolorosa explained. "Start with what you can do, then work up to the things you cannot. When I found you, I knew that I could care for you, so I stared with that, and worked up to the thing I could not do; raise you. I proved that with a little patience, determination, and a good plan, anything was possible. I defied what my race knew as being 'right' and decided to do something they thought was 'wrong.' Had I brought you back, the mother grub would have killed you. You are not of her creation, and yet you look like her creation. It is a curious thing." Dolorosa narrowed her eyes, her smile changing a little as she tried to figure out how that worked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Dolorosa questioned, smile dropping.

"For believing in me, and going against everything you ever knew. If it hadn't been for you, well I don't know where I would be right now, or even if I would be alive. You risked your life in order to save mine, and for that, I thank you." Signless smiled. "You've save it on more than one occassion." With that, he turned back to his papers, pulling them down delicatly one by one so he could study and organize them.

"You're welcome." Dolorosa said. "Don't think too hard one what you already know. It will come to you, yo just have to be patient."


	12. Chapter 12 And So It Begins

**We finally get into the good stuff! Be prepared to meet a lot of the Ancestors in this one!**

**PS. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I'm too tired/lazy/headache to edit them.**

* * *

><p>It was a rather peaceful day. Signless hadn't tried to convince the masses for harmony amongst the hemospectrum, and Dolorosa hadn't heard from the Psiiconic for a couple days. Dolorosa raised her head, taking her eyes off of the scarf she was knitting for the Disciple. Over time, she'd grown to love the girl. She made Signless happy, and she'd needed to learn that she couldn't be there for him all the time, that he wasn't that little grub she'd found in the forest. But that wasn't what she was thinking about now. Instead she was wondering what had happened to Psiiconic. Had he decided to abandon Signless and return to his normal life? Or had he been captured?<p>

"Maybe I should ask. Signless might have sent him out...but I hope not for such a long period of time. Especially by himself." She told herself, carefully putting her work down on the table as she rose up. Signless had locked himself away in his room since she'd talked to him, raised his spirits a little. At first she thought nothing about it, but now she was worried he was plotting something, something that would take him away from her. "Signless dear?" She asked, lightly rapping her knuckles against his door. She knew he was in there. She could hear something going...but what on earth could it be? Confused, she pushed open the door to his room.

What she found shocked and confused him. Signless was bent over a small contraption set out in front of him, pushing a length of black fabric through it. Slowly, he lifted his foot up and down, and the contraption moved. "What is that?" She asked, sounding a little agast. "Is it dangerous?"

Signless's head snapped up, almost as if he'd been in a stupor. "Hmm?" Blinking a few times, he brought himself around, quickly catching on to what Dolorosa was asking when he followed where her eyes were looking. "Oh! This! Well, you see, you're always making and mending our clothes by hand, so I thought to myself, 'how can I make it easier for her?' and this is what I thought of. I'm not too sure what to call it right now, except for a 'machine.' Basically, I took one of your needles, and attatched it to this, but upside down. I had to file the end a little so it was sharp enough to go through the fabric but it works." Signless went on, explaining how each this was attached together, how the wheels in it turned when you pressed your foot on the lever, which made the needle move. The faster you pressed it, the faster the needle went.

"Signless...that's amazing. Show me again?" Dolorosa beamed, running over to his side so she could watch. Signless was more than excited to show her, but he was meticulous in his work, since he was working on something important. Dolorosa sat and watched the machine work, all its little features moving together to get the job done. The next thing she knew, he was done and holding up his work. "What's that?" Dolorosa asked, prying her eyes off of his wonderful invention.

"I thought I should make something that's more...me?" Signless offered. He stood up, turning so he was facing Dolorosa, and held the cloth to himself. He'd managed to make a one piece outfit for himself. While she was proud, one thing made her stomache curtle. The red marking on it. The exact same one he'd carved into her table when he was younger.

Dolorosa faked a smile, reaching out to touch the stitching holding the red to the black. "Its wonderful." She lied, voice almost breaking as she said it. "I'm guessing you're going out then?"

"Yeah. Psiiconic's out patrolling the area, making sure there's a large crowd and not a lot of high bloods. I think we'll finally get to them this time. Are you going to come?" Signless dropped his outfit, genuinely curious about his mothers answer.

For a long while she stayed quiet. She wanted him to follow his dreams, for everything to work out as he planned, but she knew better. She knew that him doing this would probably get them all killed, that his secret would be revealed. Hesitantly, she looked up, forced another smile and nodded. "Yeah. I might as well come for mutual support hmm?"

Signless smiled. "I promise, this will be the greatest speaking you've heard."

"Dualscar." The gravally voice echoed throughout the colourful chamer.

"You called?" Dualscar waltzed into the room, head heled high and shoulders squared. He didn't particularily like this man. He was of a lower stature than him, but something about him made his skin crawl. For the time, he abided by this fools orders as promptly as possible, until the moment he found the clowns weakness.

"The lowbloods. They seem to be...up to something." The way the bushy haired beast breathed was almost sickening. Like he was sizing you up, figuring out just how to devour you. Dualscar lowered his head slightly, pondering wether or not he should open his mouth and inquire. "I want you to look into it. If you must, find someone to...watch them. Make sure they don't do anything brash."

"Of course. I believe I know the perfect individual for the job. I will seek them out, and make sure they main a constant supervision of the lower bloods." Dualscar said, ending his speach with a modest bow before turning to leave.

"And one more thing." The beast breathed, causing Dualscar to stop in his tracks. "Make sure that if a revolt is started, those who are to blame are disposed of. Perminatly."

"As you wish." This was an order he wouldn't hesitate with. The lower casts needed to learn their place. Any who opposed would be crushed.

Dualscar walked briskly down the marble halls. The Condense loved her marble. Well, she loved anything that showed how rich and powerful she was. Because of this, her decor changed quite frequently, matching whatever was most popular for the time. Finally, his heels clicked to a stop in front of a wooden door. If the Condense found out about such an item in her wonderful kingdom, she'd blow a gasket and kill anyone within range. "Darkleer." Dualscar said, opening the door and letting himself in. A long haired troll lifted his head from an arrangement of papers laid out in front of him. "Besides the door, I need you to do something. This comes straight from the Highblood, and should be followed precisely."

"Understood." The voice of Darkleer was musty, but smooth. "What is it you'd have me do?"

"For some time, we have noticed a bit of commotion in a village not too far from here. You'll find it in the middle of no where, a place that makes it seem out of place. Your task is to watch the village for anyone suspicious, anyone attempting things that go against our ways of life, and our rules. If things get out of hand, you are to execute anyone opposing our ideals. Understood?" Dualscar raised his nose at the troll. He hated being in this person's presence, but he was good at what he did. He was a killing machine, and almost always killed without remorse, making it quick and efficiant. No one could take him. He was perfect.

"Understood Dualscar. Concider it done." Darkleer rose from his seat, bowing deeply before snapping back up and making his way for the village. No time limit was given, which meant they suspected it was already out of hand. All he needed to do was watch, and control it. It would be a simple task compared to other jobs he had been given.

"The time to fight, is now!" Signless yelled, thrusting his fist into the air. "Follow me, and I swear to it that you all will find equality. No more will the high bloods be able to look down upon us, seeing us as weak and indisposable beings. Together we are strong! Together we can change the rules and make life better for not one, but all." Cheers could be heard from the crowd. For once he'd finally managed to get through to these people. Not all of them, but the ones that meant the most to this cause.

Now Psiiconic stepped up to the plate. "I have followed this man for quite some time. I was there when he spoke to us the first time. Believe me when I say his way is the right way. Through him I have seen what life is like when two casts do not battle against eachother. A higher blood took him in, raised him as if he were her own, and through that, his beliefs were born, and through us, they are enriched."

"I know, as a single troll, you may not be able to do much. This is why we urge you to band together with us, and fight." Disciple spoke up. "I understand, not all of you are fighters, so help us in ways that you are good at. We need all the help we can get. Planners, builders, blacksmiths, and fighters alike. If you can lend your hand in any way, it helps further the cause, and helps to keep trolls from getting sick and dying. Together, we can make the future brighter!"

The crowd errupted into cheers. Dolorosa could still see a few in the crowd who were too stuck up to join the cause. Blue bloods of course. Why would they want to give up their status, just so that a few rust bloods and the like could be equal? Dolorosa sucked in her lip, walking up to the stage. Slowly, her eyes scanned the area, waiting for the crowd to settle. "I know I cannot offer up much to help convince you to join us. I have been on this planet long enough to see how cruel it can be. I have seen a daughter lose her mother simply because she was on the bottom of the hemospectrum. I have seen how certain grubs are treated, just because they were born on the wrong end of the spectrum. But I left that life. I wanted all grubs to be treated how my little grub was treated. I wanted them all to be loved and nurtured the same way, to never have to live life in their cast from day one. I've seen far too many low blood grubs die simply because they were denied food, warmth and shelter. Why? Because a higher blood grub needed it more. Because a higher blood grub was there. Let us change this, so everyone has a chance to have a grub they can love and care for."

From the crowd, a troll lifted her hat for a better view. She was leaning against a wall, a smirk set across her face. This troll looked enticingly at Dolorosa, longingly, almost as if she would do anythign to get her hands on her. "Well, I may have my sea legs, but this ones makin' me a little wobbly. Better get my land legs if I wish to dance with this one."

Dolorosa scanned the crowd, making eye contact with a pirate looking girl. What was a pirate doing all the way out here? The troll pushed herself away from the wall, giving her a wide smirk, before turning and disappearing between the buildings. It was then that she understood. They'd gone too far. It was too late.

The war had stared.


	13. Chapter 13 Orders

"What news do you bring me Darkleer?" Dualscar asked, though he sounded a little irritated with the interruption.

"It would seem they are expecting to start an uprising, sir." Darkleer started, but quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, I mean to say, it appears one is already starting."

Dualscar rounded on him, his nose mere inches from Darkleers. "Didn't I give you orders to execute anyone who would oppose Her Highness's laws?" Dualscar sneered, nose wrinkling in anger. Here he thought he could trust him with such a task, but it would seem even something as straight forward and easy as this was too much for him to handle.

"Sir. If I may? I felt executing them now would not help us. Instead I wish to gather an army to aid in the execution of anyone who wishes to go against Her Highness's orders, laws and well being." Darkleer said, trying to protect himself from his obvious mistake. "To have killed him in that moment would not have benefited our leader, but instead turning the lowbloods against us. I believe while the revolutionists numbers are still small like this, we would easily be able to wipe them out and show the others just how powerful we are."

Dualscar backed away, concidering this for a moment. Darkleer still needed to be punished, and allowing him the chance to walk away like nothing has happened, worse, with the feeling he has undermined someone of a higher stature, would not do. "I'll give you one more chance, but I will tell you this once, and only once. If you fail again, I will not hesitate to execute you myself. Understood?"

"Fully sir!" Darkleer lowered himself, to show his loyalty towards the higher blood, towards the order that was their system.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Darkleer was on his feet in an instant, wanting to return to his normal quarters as soon as possible. He would ponder the squad he would bring, how many numbers he would need to request. What was an adequate number for such a group as this? What would fill their hearts with fear and ensure none of them ever rebelled again? Darkleer pushed open the wooden door to his quarters only to find two heeled, black boots resting on his table, a saltry young woman sitting in a chair, her pirates hat instantly giving her away.

"Mindfang." He said simply, making sure to close the door securily behind him. She wasn't exactly welcome here, what with her being a pirate and everything. No one had any solid evidence against her, but he knew Redglare was out to get her, to sentence her to death.

"Oh good. The weakling has finally found his way home. Did you see the demonstration in the village not far from here? Shame it doesn't have a name yet. What would you name it?" Mindfang didn't even budge in her seat, just continued to stare at her perfectly manicured hands. Not that they had anything like that here except for Her Majesty's royal stash. Darkleer wondered if Mindfang had helped herself to a bit of it.

"I was ordered to observe it yes." Darkleer answered simply as he took a seat across from Mindfang. Now she finally raised her piercing blue eyes at him, a smirk growing across her face, revealing her sharp fangs. Feeling a little squeamish under her glare, he continued. "I'm not sure what I would call it. Nothing fits it. Perhaps it should remain nameless."

"See I think that kind of thinking is what is getting you no where in life." Mindfang swung her feet off the table so she could lean forward. "You are but a simple lacky to these trolls. Hell even the Highblood treats that Dualscar like he's nothing more than Rust-blood trash. You, are strong, powerful, but you cower beneath Dualscars finger. For what? Take me for instance. I'm technically a status below you, but has that ever bothered me? Hindered me? No. I take to the sea, where no laws restrain me. Where the only thing that dictates what happens is the wind and the water. Seriously, you need to take a lesson from me." Mindfang pushed herself back, slouching in her chair with her arms folded over her chest.

"Its not that simple." Darkleer starts, putting his head in his hands. "If I went against them, I would be killed. I'm sure the Highblood would make sure of it, if he were notified. Dualscar has already given me a second chance after having disobeyed him the first time. I'm sure this is the one and only time he will not tell the Highblood of my misdeeds."

The sigh that escaped Mindfangs mouth was so exhasperated it hurt. "Are you kidding me? I come here to try and help you, and your still bent on helping them. I'm telling you Darkleer, the revoltion is coming, and the time to pick sides is now."

The moment the words are out of her mouth, their both on their feet posed to kill. Darkleer because of his orders, Mindfangs to keep from being caught. She see's it though, that moment of weakness and takes it as her leave. "Do like Dualscar and keep this a secret will ya? Maybe the next time you fail I'll give you a place to hide. So long as you play by my rules." Mindfang rips open the door, letting it bounce shut behind her.

Darkleer hesitates. Does he persue her, or take her advice. Crumpling in a chair seems about the only logical answer. What happens if he does fail again? He would have no where to run, no where to hide. Taking her offer is about the best thing he can do. But what did she mean by her previous words? That the revolution is coming? That he needed to pick sides. When he raises his head, he believes he's found the answer. She's helping.

* * *

><p>"Signless, please listen to me." Doloorsa is frantic, following her son as he rushes around the house. "I believe we have gone too far. Today I saw a highblood in the audience-"<p>

"We always see them in the audience." Signless shoots, trying to brush her off.

"But if you'll listen!" Dolorosa screams, making him stop. She was not one to raise her voice. Ever. "This was not the normal highbloods we see every day. She was a pirate, which only means bad things for us. They know what we are doing, and I'm sure if she does, so does the Condense."

Signless stays motionless for a while. "Its too late to go back." He says solomly. "We continue with this to the end. Are you with me?" His eyes turn to look at her, and she already knows her answer to him.

"I cannot back out now. Even if I wanted, they already know my face." Her voice is hushed, afraid to let her words reach her ear. To hear their truth. "I'll fight with you until the end."

Signless nodded. "Good. Tomorrow we set for another town. I wish to spread my words to more than just those around me. I believe if I can make these people believe me, I can make others as well. Considering I have almost mastered my speeches, I'm sure I can convince many others in a shorter time."

"I've committed everything he has done thus far to memory." Disciple speaks up. Dolorosa hadn't even noticed the young trolls presence until she spoke. "I'll be like a walking talking record of all the wonderful things he has done, so that I too can help spread his word. Together we can get it done twice as fast."

"In that case, perhaps we should split up when we reach a new city?" Signless offers. "You and Psiioniic can go to one half of the city, and Dolorosa and I will go to another. If they're smaller, we can stick together. No use splitting up if everyone will hear us the first time."

"I wish to learn your words for myself. If it is useful to have more than one speech going on at the same time, then I wish to learn them myself to help." A bit of the jealousy she'd managed to keep under wraps had finally surfaced again. She would not be undermined by this young girl, she would learn all she needed to in order to help her son. "I can find you paper and something to write with. If you would, will you write what you have learned in them? I'm more of a reader than anything, and having your knowledge on paper will surely help me to learn faster." Dolorosa felt the need to say something that made up for her earlier words. Almost like an apology.

"I'd love to! I can be like his own personal record-keeper! This way, even after we have lived our lives, trolls can still read and learn from us, of what we did. Please, do you have things I can use to get stared? I can feel all the knowledge wishing to escape my brain immediately." The eagerness in Disciples voice was almost too much to take. It made Dolorosa laugh.

"Of course. Follow me. I have plenty in the study." Dolorosa smiles as she leads Disciple to her study.

"Mom?" Signless asks. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to use the word. To call her something other than Dolorosa.

"Yes?" Dolorosa turned around, looking surprised by the use of the word, more so by the use of it in front of others.

"Pack lots of paper ok? I'll feel better knowing we don't run out. I feel our travels will be long and winded, and Disciple will need lots of room to write our tales." Signless turns to a window, looking out to the clouded sky above. "Long and winded."

"Of course. I'll have a special pack ready with all the necessary supplies in it for our departure. When were you wanting to leave?"

"Tomorrow." Signless says. The word leaves a heavy feeling in his gut, and he forces himself to swallow to rid a lump in his throat. "Tonight. After the sun has set, we will leave." He corrects himself. Something about leaving tomorrow worries him more than it needs.

Dolorosa stays quiet as she lets that sink in, then her eyes are running around the room, taking in every detail before she nods. "Ok." Once again, she would be leaving something she loved dearly behind. Something she had grown to love and accept over time. Without another glance, she turns and follows Disciple. When she opens the door, Disciple lets out a giddy scream. The room is littered with paper and writing utensils. "Take whatever you need. I'll be preparing a bag to bring with us. Write what you can tonight, and I will add it to the bag once you are done."

"We're leaving tonight?" Even that news seems to confuse Disciple as much as it had Dolorosa. "Why? I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"No. Signless wishes for us to leave tonight, and tonight we shall leave." Both their faces look sad at that, but Dolorosa reminds her about what waits here. Highbloods looking to take out a few lowbloods. A few who chose to defy the status-quo, of what was considered normal. "I think it better if we leave tonight as well."

"If you're ok with it, then so am I. I'll write as fast as I can." With that, she picks up a few pieces of paper and gets to work.

Psiiconiic looks into the room a moment before tracking down Signless. "Tell me what you couldn't tell them." He says the moment he finds him. "What are you keeping from the girls?"

"I fear my mother was right. That we have gone too far and have created something terrible. If we stay here any longer, I fear the worst." Signless says in a low voice.

"And you think running will make it better?" Signless shakes his head in response. "Then you think leaving will save those left behind."

"Yes. I also believe that right now, we are small enough that the Highbloods assume they can take us out quickly and be done with it. If we travel to other places, convince others and spread my words of wisdom, that we will be able to grow fast enough before they can snuff us out. I believe if we move quick enough, that even if it costs us our lives, what remains will be enough to change the future." Signless curls his fingers on the counter, gripping it hard.

"Then you believe leaving will benefit us all, deter the Highbloods, and save us." Psiiconiic nods. "I agree with you."

"Dolorosa mentioned something to me earlier." Signless begins. "She saw a Pirate in the crowd."

"Mindfang." The moment the words out, they both know the truth it holds. "You were right. We need to leave tonight." The one word, the name had spoken more than Signless ever could. Her presence alone meant more than they could ever know. They were on the radar. They were being watched.

They were being hunted.


	14. Chapter 14 Plots

Nightfall couldn't have come sooner. Signless almost paced a hole in the floor, his nerves keeping him in motion. When it did come though, they were all packed up and out the door. Again, Dolorosa stayed behind a moment to look at all the things she was leaving behind. All the things she had worked so hard at to make it home.

"We can come back one day." Signless told her in a solem voice, hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. She knew better.

"When we finally do return, this will no longer be our home. Someone will have moved in here, and taken it as their own. Nothing of us remains here anymore." Dolorosa turned, brushing past him. Now it was his turn to look at it.

She was right. Even now it seemed like a foriegn place. Anything that would have pointed towards them being here, towards what they were planning had been removed, stuffed into their bags to be taken along with them. The only thing that remained were what proved someone had onced lived her. By the time trolls realized it was uninhabited, everything would be covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs. Signless wondered briefly if this would keep people from moving in. How peaceful and ancient it would seem when they discovered its unnatendance. "Perhaps our old home then." Signless commented as he caught up with Dolorosa. "That is one place they do not know we existed. It is one place that should not exist."

Again, she shook her head. "I'm sure something is living in there. Even so, there are too many of us to return there now. When first we left, you were a lot younger. I raised you there until you were mature enough to leave. An adult with a young would not have alerted anyone. Four grown trolls will."

Here he felt powerless. Here he felt hopeless. No matter what he suggested, there was always something to prove that it was impossible. That it wouldn't work. Dolorosa really showed just how old she was with the knowledge she had. Signless wondered if this would be the secret to the revolution he hoped for. A wise air about you that brings with it the strongest of knowledge, and the most persuasive of wisdom. He still many sweeps to go before he would reach that level of maturity.

* * *

><p>Mindfang moved silently through the night, between buildings and down alleyways. Her target? Information about the people preaching their knowledge. If she could get anything, even a little tidbit of information, it would prove valuable to her. What she wanted, was to be able to follow these people, to gather what information they held, and use it to her own advantage. Mindfang halted in her tracks, rolling her eyes at a thought. Surely this would be more valuable information to Redglare, who would use it to convict and hang her. What a load of bull. Surely that woman did not believe she could take out the ever great and powerful Mindfang? Not with her idea of justice. The lunatic had no idea what justice was. She was simply another puppet of the state, of the Condence. If the Condence wanted someone dead, Redglare would figure out a convincing story to get them executed.<p>

The problem for Redglare was, she never had enough evidence to make up a convincing story about Mindfang. Anything she tried to string together seemed brittle and frail, like it would fall apart any second. Even the audience saw that, claiming it was unjust to have her killed. Ever since her first trial, Redglare has been scouring Beforus to find information that would make for a suitable story, to end the tyranny of such a Pirate. Only she didn't see the tyranny she so valliantly followed.

"Stupid wench." Mindfang snarled under her breath. "She'll get what's coming to her." Mindfang pushed on, halting again and darting into the shadows when she saw her. The beautiful troll from the speaking. This was them. Now all she had to do was figure out where they were going, and tail them the entire time. Every time they moved, she would move with them. The information she would gather would be valuable in convincing that idiot Darkleer to follow in her footsteps. To forget those meager Highbloods and do what he was born to do. Be strong and conquer. That was her ultimate goal. Once she had the information she needed, she would take it to him, convince him to follow her, and slowly change his mind into serving her, so that she could take down the Condense, and rule this land with the iron fist she so desired. Only then, would the Hiarchy that hated her so be crushed. There was one thing that bothered her. That damned Lusus of her's. Get to far from it, and its wail would start killing off trolls. So if she was dead, so would everyone else. That only left Mindfang one option, and she didn't like it. She would have to figure out a way to cage that fish for the rest of her miserable life until another Heiress presented herself. One that would be far easier to control.

This would be wonderful. These baffoons didn't even bother keeping tabs of their surroundings. Too consumed with worry over being caught. But didn't they know? In a way they already had been.

* * *

><p>"Dualscar." The voice was deep, seething.<p>

"Yes." The tone Dualscar used to responded sounded worried, as if he knew the danger he was in.

"I thought I told you to take care of those menacing trolls who seek to disband our way of life." The sound of marble cracking.

"You did. Darkleer has brought to my attention just how numerous these people are. It appears we were too late to nip them while they were still buds, but we can still do it while they are blooming. As we speak he is rallying up his troops to hunt them down while they sleep and execute anyone who opposes her Majesty's ways." Dualscar tried his hardest to hide the real truth. That Darkleer was instead looking into the situation, to figure out just how many there were, and how many troops he would need. In a way, it wasn't a complete lie.

The long pause The Highblood gave was nerve racking. Dualscar knew if he remained quiet too long it meant he was figuring out the best way to kill you, to use your blood as paint on his walls. Dualscar pressed his lips together, trying to keep the thought of all the dead off his mind. The smell of the room. It usually didn't bother him, unless he feared for his life. Then he wondered where he would be smeared. How long he would stink for until he blended in, becoming nothing but pigment on the wall. "I'll give you one last chance. ONE!" The roar bellowing from his throat shook through Dualscar's core. "I'll give you exactly one quarter of a sweep to accomplish this. Even if it means all you do is snub out the one who started this. After that, if I have no proof of his death here at my feet, I will PERSONALLY hunt you down, and rip each of your limbs off as I drag you back here. Understood?!"

Dualscar only nodded feverantly for a moment before forcing the word out. "Yes. Perfectly. You have my word. One quarter of a sweep, no more, no less. I will make sure the one who is responsible finds himself at your feet." With that, he swept from the room. The moment he felt calm, feet from the room, Dualscar leaned against a wall. He could feel the sweat pouring off of him, his limbs shaking like leaves. _'Pull yourself together Dualscar. He is lower than you. Remember that. You have more power over him than he does you. All you have to do is report him to the Condence and he will be no more.'_ The moment he thought that, he was himself. That was it. All he had to do, was tell the Condence and everything would be alright.

Redglare would have The Highblood on trial so fast, _his_ blood would paint the walls.


	15. Chapter 15 Dominoe Effect

For months, Signless and his group managed to avoid Darkleer's group. They gave their sermons as quickly as possible, and then moved on. They were about three days ahead of Darkleer, which gave them enough time to convince the people of the town or village they were in before Darkleer came a knockin.

"If you hear of the menace causing a disturbance again, please contact us immediatly. He is wanted by Her Highness, and will be killed upon discovery, along with anyone housing information on his where abouts." Darkleer had said this many times, at each village he passed through. He was going to any and all that he came across, wether or not the trouble maker had passed through. The more people that feared this man, the better.

* * *

><p>"Dualscar." Mindfang attempted something that sounded seductive. The sooner she could get this one under her finger the better. Mind you, she felt the need for him to fill a particular quadrant, something that scared her. Anything that pulled her from the sea, from piracy, scared her.<p>

"Yes?" Apparently her tone was working. This was the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted.

"You know those trolls you have Darkleer hunting down?" Dualscar instantly stiffened. Apparently this was classified information, but he should know better. She gets what she wants, when she wants it. "You think you can keep one of them alive when they're found?"

"For what purpose?" His tone was sharp, and she knew what that meant. He too, got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Any who opposed him would be killed.

"There's that Jade blood." She dropped any playfulness and got straight to the point. "Her kind are rare. If we keep her alive, it'll be better for us wouldn't it? We can use her to get money, power, or as a slave."

Dualscar pondered this for a moment. "What good would that do? Who would want a Jade Blood like that?"

"How many Jade Bloods do you know of? They all stay in that cave with the Mother Grub." Mindfang had a point, and Dualscar nodded to this. "I'm positive there are those who would take her the moment she's offered up. She could be valuable in the right hands. We can up her price until we have someone who will take her for all the gold this world has to offer. We could have a place more magnificent than this." Mindfang gestured around them. "We wouldn't have to listen to that Highblood anymore. We could do what we want, until summoned by Her Highness." Mindfang had to be careful around this one. Any hint that she might be supporting this group would have her hanged.

"I like that idea. A palace of our own. Free from that wretched Highblood who is lower than I."

"Exactly. So, we keep her alive, and we both profit." Mindfang smirked. She didn't even need to use her powers to convince him. So fickle this man was. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"I'll make sure Darkleer is notified immediatly." Dualscar made to get up, but Mindfang held him back.

"Let me go. I have my own fleet that can get me there faster than he can walk on foot. I'll have the message to him in no time. Plus, we all know how much of a sucker he is. I can make sure he gets the job done once he's discovered the vermin." Mindfang offered. "Then we don't have to worry about the Highblood coming for us."

Dualscar sucked in his lip. The last thing he needed was for Darkleer to fail. "Alright. If you must, aid him in finding and capturing the group. I want them brought back here alive. I think a public display of their deaths is needed."

Mindfang smiled. "Of course. Anything for you."

She wasn't completely telling the truth. She'd do whatever suited her. And right now, it was simply to find them, and gather information from them. Anything that would be useful. Then she would worry about following his plan, to take the Jade blood for herself.

Mindfang was up and out of the building in an instant. She planned to track down these people herself. It wouldn't take much. A little mind control to figure out where they were going, what direction, and she would be on her way. The first place she would stop, would be the last place Darkleer had sent a report from. It would be about five days travel from here for Mindfang. Months for Darkleer. Honestly, that man was capable of almost nothing, his brute strength hindered by his weak composure. One thing was for certain; the moment she found Darkleer, she was going to kill him, or die trying.

* * *

><p>Redglare bit at her nails, thinking. The Signless and his group had recently been through the village she called home. Shortly after Darkleer had wandered through. She was all for justice. She knew where they were going, but Signless had a point. His words sounded more like justice than what The Condence was offering, what Darkleer was trying to keep in line. Now she was torn. She was bound by the law to do what was right, but now she was faced with two choices that both needed attention. On one hand, if she gave away their position, she would hate herself for having gone against what she believed. On the other, she could be killed for with-holding vital information.<p>

"I guess we see how this plays out." Redglare decided. "The first to keep my interest wins." Or, which ever would keep her alive longer. She turned her attention back to a study she'd been working on for sweeps. Getting Mindfang off this planet forever. That wench deserved the death penalty, she just needed to come up with a good story, have enough evidence. Of course, this completely went against her morals, but she had been betrayed by this woman, and what she did went against the Condence.

Redglare raised her brows. That was it. She'd found the information she needed to get this woman killed. All she needed to do was find her, and get the right amount of evidence to have her convicted. "She'll be a follower of the Signless. She will be the one with holding information." Redglare smiled darkly.

Finally, her plan was coming together, and it was thanks to two different sides finally coming together for a common purpose.

To get rid of Mindfang.


	16. Chapter 16 Ends to a Means

**Well, this is late, but here is the next chapter! We're nearing the end of this series v.v I'd say its about half way done now. So when we're nearing 30 chapters, know that each chapter may be the end. Without further ado; Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Redglare let out a long breath. The world out here was a lot different than back home. Here there was only sand, and the sun was hot no matter the time of the day. But she was hot on Mindfangs heels, along with the group of preachers. For a promise to help in taking out the group, she'd been given information as to their where abouts by The Highblood. She'd tried to get it out of Dualscar, but he'd been confident in Mindfang's ability to take care of the group. Little did he know she wouldn't accomplish her mission so long as Redglare was on the case!<p>

For the time being, she wandered around in a hooded cape, trying to keep from people noticing her. Surely her presence would unnerve some people and blow her cover, sending Mindfang running for the hills. All she needed was a few Highbloods to see Mindfang doing something wrong, then she would be able to sentence her to death. It was brilliant! She was brilliant. Redglare already knew the plan. She had a few Highbloods stationed around town. When a sermon was being given, they were to gather with the rest of the towns people and observe. The moment Mindfang came into view, they were to start some sort of argument with her to coax her into saying she was on their side. That's when she would pop out of the crowd, declairing her, along with anyone else, be arrested, tried, and hanged right where they stood. Except for Mindfang of course. She would be detained for a time, and taken back to Redglare's home town. She felt she needed the aid of her dragon to help her in this one.

The sun was at its highest when people started to move. This was her chance! Redglare followed a few people, aiming to look like the interested crowd. She needed to be careful though. She knew her plan could backfire on her at any moment, and instead of Mindfang's death, she would see her own. After so long, she would be able to hear the sermon again, to see this wonderful troll in action.

When she got to the center of the town, she stayed near the buildings in the shade and observed. The one known as 'Signless' had changed his wardrobe. Now he wore a black hooded cape, along with a matching shirt and pants. His shirt had red lines that extended down his pants, and his hood was lined in the same colour. Such an odd colour. She enjoyed it. It was a sign of rebelliance, something she almost never saw. Her eyes caught a familiar face. Darkleer. Redglare wrinkled her nose. This wasn't good. Or was it? Perhaps her presence here was no longer a threat to her existance, but instead an aid? Redglare could use herself as a means to an end. Have the Highbloods rat her out, then when Darkleer spoke up to defend her, Redglare could step forward and say she was sent by The Highblood to take her into custody for aiding the rebels. A grin crept across her face. Perfect.

The sermon started. The last time she had seen them, only Signless and the woman clad in green had been there. Now there were two more. A man in yellow, and a bushy-haired girl. Perhaps they were with him since the beginning, but had split up? Redglare ignored them, instead searching for Mindfang. She wouldn't avoid the area, not with such a big crowd and all her following around. A Highblood speaking up caught her attention.

"What's a Pirate like you doing her?" He yelled. Some people moved to her right, making her strain to see what was going on.

"What? Does my presence disturb you?" Mindfang spat back. "I'm here on official business."

"If you mean stealing." Another Highblood spoke up, closing in on her. "Then leave! You're no where near the ocean. How can you be on offical business."

The crowd had already started to part on the other side as Darkleer came over to defend her. Now was her chance. Redglare started towards them as he spoke up. "She is here on behalf of Dualscar, as am I." The sermon had stopped. Redglare glanced over, seeing them fleeing. So they knew? "We are here to investigate the Rebels."

"Actually." Reglare spoke up, revealing herself. "I'm here to apprehend a traitor." Darkleer rounded on her.

"Why would he send three people to apprehend the Rebels? I have an entire squadron at the ready." He questioned.

"Oh, no no. I'm not here for them. They're all your's, but..." Redglare pointed towards the empty stage. "It would appear they have noticed your presence. I'm here for her." Redglare directed her finger to Mindfang. "She is the traitor. The Highblood himself noticed her two faced deal with Dualscar." A lie. The only thing she knew was that Mindfang had asked to come here to help assist Darkleer, but that was enough wasn't it? "She told Dualscar that she wished to aid you, but The Highblood heard her talking amongst herself about aiding the Rebels in avoiding you. How do you think they managed to stay out of your grasp until now? Surely not without the help of someone as fast as this one here."

Darkleer turned to Mindfang who seemed to be fuming. "Lies! All of it lies! Would you believe this woman over me? This is what she does. Create lies in order to kill those she dispises. You and I both know this." Mindfang was practically yelling.

"I am sorry. I cannot go against what The Highblood wishes. I too, know what you can be like." Darkleer pressed his lips together.

"Apprehend her please. And make sure she cannot use that mind ability of hers. As for the rest of you. If you believe in this Rebel, dispurse your ideals now. I am giving you one chance, and one chance only to stand with Her Highness, or to die with the Rebel." Redglare turned to the crowd. Many of them looked scared and hurried off instantly. A few remained behind. "We spare no one. Not even Highbloods." This made the last few wander off.

Darkleer took hold of Mindfang, making sure to cover her eyes so she couldn't get away with anything. Perfect. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>Redglare had Mindfang locked up for a few days as she prepared the trial. She looked tirelessly for the perfect people to judge this woman and sentence her to death. The rest would simply be onlookers, to prove that Her Highness was the correct person to follow, not this lot of Heretics who claimed to be rightous. On this special day, her wonderful Dragon would be present. Hopefully he would hinder Mindfang enough to keep her from doing anything recless. Who knew? Maybe she'd even become a nice tasty snack for him?<p>

* * *

><p>Darkleer had returned to his duty immediatly after dropping Mindfang off. He was caught up with the Signless and his group in a matter of days. This time, there would be no escape for these people. This would be the end of their trip.<p>

After this day, everything would be different.


	17. Chapter 17 Capture

**Thursday, January 31****st**** update**

* * *

><p>"Today, is the day," Signless started. "That we rise against the laws that bind us, and create freedom, peace, and equality amongst all the blood colours. Today, we free ourselves!" The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. This was this biggest crowd he'd talked in front of, and they were all on his side. Dolorosa touched Signless's elbow, making him look to her, but she was pointing towards the crowd. Slowly, it parted, and a long-haired, muscular troll appeared.<p>

"They've come." Dolorosa whispered. The fear that came through in her words sent shivers down Signless's spine. What did she mean they've come? "It's Darkleer."

"By order of Her Majesty, the Condence, we order you to stop your preaching, and comply with our laws." Darkleer started. "You are to come with us immediatly, or face the consequences."

"Never." Signless announced, making Dolorosa twich and give him a concerned look. "We all deserve to be treated equally. That is what I strive for, and I will never step down from that way of thinking."

"Then we have no choice." Darkleer said, signalling for his troops to come in, before he took the bow off his back, and notched an arrow in it. He raised it, pointing right at Signless. "Come now. We will not hesitate to kill any who oppose us. The citizens shall be left alone, so long as you comply."

"Signless, don't fight him." Dolorosa pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for her son to be killed, but the citizens had done nothing to invoke their death. Signless looked behind him to Disciple, then to Psiioniic. He had no choice. Slowly, he raised his arms, and bowed his head.

The army of trolls was on them instantly, the crowd errupting into roars of defiance, attempting to save Signless and his group. Screams starting springing up, making Signless raise his head. Darkleer hadn't been joking. Anyone who disobeyed, attempted to fight against the army, was slaughtered. Slowly, the crowd started to die down and dispurse, leaving only bodies on the ground.

"See what your defiance has done? How many more will have to die for your cause?" Darkleer questioned, though it was more or less just to make Signless feel worse. Signless bowed his head again, and without fighting, allowed himself to be lead away.

* * *

><p>"Well well well. What have you brought me?" Redglare inquired, seeing the four rebels in front of her desk, in her majestic court room. "Rebels. Amongst them, a Jade blood," Redglare paused for effect. "and a mustard blood. If I do remember, you guys have amazing mental powers." She turned her attention to Darkleer, a smile on her face. "If I do remember, Her Majesty was in the middle of constructing a new ship for her fleet, correct?"<p>

Darkleer was taken aback from this. What did that have to do with anything. "Yes. A ship that will be worthy of carrying her, and be able to go long distances. She wishes to explore beyond our world."

Redglare nodded, leaning back in her chair. She tapped her chin with one finger, while her other hand played with something strung around her neck. "In that case, have that one sent to the dungeons until Her Majesty has seen him. I'll allow her to determine his punishment. The Jade blood also will be sent to the dungeons, but she will not be killed." Redglare's brows meshed for a moment. "Dualscar has voiced his opinion on her worth, and I must take his words into account. She will be under Dualscar's guardianship, to do with as he so pleases. Someone of such value should not be killed, but instead made to reflect upon the things they've done wrong. The other two shall be put to death, the girl shall be your choice, the man I will choose. I wish for the Jade blood and the mustard blood to attend these two's deaths. Until then, have them locked in the Dungeons, separatly."

Darkleer gave a slight bow, before shepparding the group down to the dungeons. None of them spoke, afraid that it would worsen their fates, or someone elses. They were each locked up individually, but able to see eachother. The dungeon was a long hall, made of different levels, but they were all within hearing range of eachother. The girls were on one side of the hall, separated by a cell, the boys on the other. There were no walls, except for the very back wall. The other three walls were made of bars. When Darkleer had disappeared, Disciple begain to cry, bringing her knees to her chest so she could burry her face. Dolorosa was instantly attempting to calm her down from her cell, but it wouldn't help any.

"You can use your powers to get us out right?" Signless asked, his eyes trained on Disciple.

"I can, but will not. Even if we were to escape, they know our faces." Psiioniic replied.

"That's fine. I do not wish to escape. My end will only help the revolution. I wish for you to help Disciple, if at all possible. Do not let her die, please." Signless rested his back against the one solid wall, one knee propped up, the other streched out.

"Until the end." Psiioniic answered. "I will follow you."

Signless smiled. "Thank you."

Mindfang wouldn't say anything. She could hear them, but she would continue to pretend that she was sleeping. The Jade blood was her's, she would make sure of it. If it helped any, she would make sure the Disciple escaped. Anything to fuel the revolution, to help her get rid of Redglare. If the girls escape meant Redglares death, she would happily help out, provided she could.


	18. Chapter 18 A Rebel's End

**Sunday, February 3rd update**

* * *

><p>Redglare had decided to have Signless hung by his wrists by burning hot metal, the shape of the insignia he'd decorated his clothes with, the shape of the necklace she secretly wore. He would be pelted, cut and shot to death. Which ever killed him slowest. The Disciple would be fired at until dead. After Redglare discovered the bond Signless and Disciple held, she'd decided Disciple would be the first to die.<p>

"Any last words?" Darkleer asked, once Signless had been strung up. Signless took in a deep breath. They were in the place he'd given his last sermon, or his second last. This was where any rebels would be dealt with. Signless raised his head, locking eyes with a dragon off in the background.

Signless hissed, feeling his eyes burning, his vision fading. Something hot begain to run down his cheeks, but he pressed on, not wanting to die without giving his final sermon. "To those who believe in me," He started. "never give up hope. These trolls may be born in a higher standing than most of you, but remember, with numbers comes powers. Many of you have abilities they could not fathom, could not control. So long as you wish it, you can become strong enough to tear down their system, and create a new one for yourselves.

"This world is corrupt. Full of insergents who only wish to see you suffer. Those at the top are responsible for all the hatred and hurt you feel on a daily basis. Remember that. When you start the revolution, rememnber them. They are the ones who deserve your hatred. They are the ones you need to seek out when you avenge the death one the ones you love. They are to blame.

"Many of you will die in the revolution, but even in death, they cannot stop you. The more of us that have to fall, the stronger our resolve will get." Signless raised his head. His sight was long gone, but he would still try to make it appear he was looking at all of them. "Never back down! Never let them win! Even in death, I will still be with you, helping you every step of the way. They cannot win! They will never win!" Darkleer released an arrow, catching Signless right in the chest. Signless grunted, feeling the sharp sting in his chest. That was all he wanted to get out. Signless was finished.

Darkleer turned his attention to Disciple, who knelt on the ground crying, Signless's robes held tightly in her grasp. Slowly, he raised his bow, but she never raise her head, never bothered to even open her eyes. This was Mindfang's chance. They'd blind folded Psiioniic so he couldn't do anything brash, but they'd completely forgot about her. She used her powers to convince Darkleer to spare the girl, to tell her to run and never show her face. Surely, he would be killed for it, but what was a little sacrifice for this? Darkleer hesitated, fighting to keep his resolve, to end this girls life. Finally, he lowered his bow.

"Leave." He said in a powerful voice, making Disciple's head shoot up, eyes popping open. "Leave now, and never return. Find some where no troll will ever see you. This is your one and only chance to save your life."

Disciple hesitated for a moment, looking at Dolorosa and Psiioniic. Dolorosa gave a slight nod, and Disciple was off, running as far and as fast as she could. Dualscar was upon Darkleer in an instant. "What do you think you're doing?" He snarled. "You were ordered to kill, and yet you let her go?!"

"I cannot kill someone who looks so hopeless. Her death was simply meant to upset the Heretic, but even he will not be able to see her death." Darkleer pointed to Signless, who's eyes were bleeding from having looked Redglare's dragon in the eyes. "Her death would be pointless. Seclusion works just as well as death."

"I agree." Redglare pipped up. "She has no one to follow anymore. So long as she is banished from having contact with another troll, she cannot hope to spread the word of this Heretic. I will take responsibility for her sentencing. Shall we continue with the fates of these two?" Redglare swept her arm to indicate Dolorosa and Psiioniic.

"Her Majesty wishes to take the Psiioniic as a Helmsman for her newest ship. I will personally escort him back. As for the Jade blood." Dualscar looked at her long and hard. "She shall be sold into slavery, a fitting place for someone destined to tend to the Mother grub her entire life." Dualscar motioned for the two to be taken away. Mindfang clenched her teeth. Now she had to spend good money to get that girl. Or find a way to steal her, but one would have Dualscar after her in an instant.

Dualscar turned to the crowd. It was long apparent that Signless had been a mutant, and now was his chance to voice that. "Trolls of Alternia, do you see what you have chosen to follow? A mutant. He is not one of us, and his kind has never followed our rules." Dualscar turned, ripping the arrow from Signless who roared in pain, before he took the arrow and ran it down Signless's chest. "He bleeds a colour never before seen to our race. His will is to disrupt what keeps our society together. He wishes for the distruction of our race, so that his can live here. What do you think his kind will do to the remainder of those who survive? He'll use you as slaves, damning you to the worst possible life there is. His race needs to be stopped here and now, and so it will." Dualscar moved out of the way, so Darkleer would have a clean shot. Darkleer fired five times before Signless was finally still.

The crowd remained silent. Their hopes and dreams had been extinguished so easily, proving just how fragile it had been. Redglare finally spoke up. "Now, for the final rebel, one whom we thought to be on our side." She brought Mindfang to the front, where a noose awaited her throat. Mindfang was bound and flanked by two of Darkleers men. "I give you guys the ability to choose wether or not she live. Hear me now!" Redglare spoke. "She was the poision that fueled this. Allowed for these rebels to get as far as they possibly could. She is the reason so many of your loved ones had to die. A pirate, even before the revolution, was the cause of your grief. Pirates steal, and that's what her and her fleet would do. Find villages, and pillage them. You've all seen it, had to move from destroyed villages. This is the villan who took away your homes. Tell me, does she live, or die?"

The crowd instantly begain to errupt into chants of 'death'. Mindfang took this instant to manipulate as much of the crowd as possible to start chanting for Redglares death. Finally, the entire crowd was chanting "Death to Redglare", making her stumble back.

"What? No! You cannot have me killed." Redglare announced, just as her dragon attempted to come to her aid. Mindfang looked up at the wrong moment, and her eye of eightfold was burned out, leaving her blind in one eye. The crowd started to turn on the dragon, using whatever they could to take it down. In one final attempt to take out Mindfang, it reached out one of its giant claws, swiping at Mindfang and taking her arm with him.

Mindfang cursed, using her hand to hold the bleeding stub left of her arm. With a grimace, she ran for Signless's cuffs, using her powers to break their hold on him, and stop the bleeding in her arm. "Thanks bud." She sneered at Signless's lifeless body, which now layed on the ground. When she turned around, she managed to catch the last of Redglares life. The crowd had caught her, tied the noose around her neck and pushed her off the stage. She was dead in an instant. Perfect. With all the confusion, Mindfang took this opportunity to flee. Everyone would be after her now, and she wasn't willing to hang around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday, February 7th update**

* * *

><p>Soon after Signless's and Redglares death, a new troll was born. He was called Summoner, and Condence had taken a liking to him after a few sweeps. He was powerful, brave and very convincing, which made for a great Captain to one of her fleets. Summoner had grown wings once he'd become an adult, and since then preferred to fly about with Lusi who shared an affiliation to the sky.<p>

Mindfang hand sucessfully managed to get her hands on Dolorosa, and after a bit of persuasion, they'd become Kissmessis. Dolorosa had grown to like Mindfang, while Mindfang had always fancied this girl. Their Kissmessitude was on the down-low, since Dualscar still believed he had something with Mindfang. Dolorosa lived with Mindfang, going where ever she did. When questioned, she was simply Mindfangs servant, someone who tended to her every beck and call. If Mindfang was tired, she was to make herself a chair. If Mindfang was hungry, she was to find food immediatly. The worse the order she was forced to give, the more love she gave to Dolorosa while the two were alone.

For Psiioniic, life after Signless was dispicable. He'd been made the Helmsman of her newest battle fleet, and had been piloting it ever since with his Psionics. There was almost no moment in time where he was allowed to rest long enough, and because of this, he tied three times in the sweeps since his capture. Condence used her abilities to revive him everytime, and he always made sure to mention how much he wished one day he would not revive. Though she could never think of a suitable punishment for his words, she always promised him she would make sure he suffered for a long time because of it.

Disciple found a cave where she would not be seen by any trolls, so long as she remained on Alternia. There, she spent her time recording everything that had happened to her group while they travelled, and even took time to write out Signless's death, and what she knew of the fates of her fellow companions. It wasn't soon after this, that she met with Darkleer, who'd been banished from the kingdom for letting her go free. Together, they spent their time writing out the history of the rebels, Disicple getting right into stories that she told Darkleer. It was from this moment on they had become the best Moirails ever known.

* * *

><p>Summoner had long heard whispers of trolls who once tried to oppose the laws set out before them. That they had tried starting a revolution that would promise equality amongst the trolls. He was one of the lucky few, picked out by Her Majesty herself, and enlisted to lead a fleet of trolls and lusi to help keep her laws in check, her reign strong. Something inside of him screamed to be let out, tickled at his brain every so often. He hated this. Hated how the Condence treated trolls of his blood colour and lower. Those who were not high-bloods. He knew going after her was not an option. She was far stronger than anyone could ever hope, and her death would ensure everyone elses death as well. For now, he sat by quietly, plotting for how he would remove her from the throne to which he sat.<p>

At the moment, she was out wandering space, destroying and conquering places only one could dream of visiting. She wished to expand her territory, to become stronger and have more control over planets that existed out in the void. Summoner on the other hand, sought to break the anarchy she had in place her. Figure out who was important in her line of royals, and slowly start taking them out one by one until the structure crumbled. The Highblood himself would be a difficult target to mess with. He commanded one of the strongest fleets and armies in existance, but never once did they lift a finger unless it was a task too big for another fleet to handle. To beat them, he may very well need all of Alternia to go after him, but that would require starting up another revolution.

A revolution did not sound all that bad in theory, but in reality it took immense amounts of work and planning, something Summoner did not have much access to at the moment. If he stepped too far out of bounds, someone would notice what he was up to, and have him killed. Do too little, and his plans would never move forward. For now, all he could do was obey whatever the Condence ordered of him, while slowly building up his resistance.

* * *

><p>Mindfang was on the hunt for Darkleer. He was the only one who could make her a new arm, and he had been banished not long after the trials had ended, no thanks to Dualscar. If it hadn't been for her, he would've been executed. She would make sure to inform Darkleer of this the moment she found him. "Dolorosa darling, you need to stay here for a while. I'm going on a long journey to find someone who has long since been exiled." Mindfang said, seeing the girl following her off down the hall. Dolorosa hesitated for a moment.<p>

"Can I not come with you? There is someone I would like to see, whom has also been exiled." She said in a small voice, so that she would not be overheard. Trolls were dropping like flies for mentioning the Rebels, her son.

"As much as I would like to take you, if someone found out you'd seen her, she would be hunted down and killed, and you would follow shortly after. You yourself, are in a dangerous position. Some do not like that you still live, and given the chance, would have you smacked down where you stand." Mindfang told her. "I wish to keep you safe as long as possible. Having you with me would defeat that purpose."

"As there are dangers out there, so too do they lie here." Dolorosa informed her. "I am no safer here than in the jaws of a pack of wolves."

"The wolves out there are not being told when to bite, and when not to. Though you are right, here your death shall be slow and painful in their jaws. No one will touch you while I am out, so long as you comply to their orders. Here, you are but a slave, and so they shall treat you like one. Mind your tongue and they will not bother you." Mindfang told her. "Some friends will be found in enemies. Remember that."

"Some enemies shall also be found in friends." Dolorosa replied. Mindfang concidered this, before nodding and heading off.

Dolorosa looked around the moment Mindfang was gone. Without her 'owner' around, the other trolls would be upon her instantly. They would ask questions about Mindfang's where abouts, and once they learned she was gone, would start inquiring her motives. Dolorosa would say nothing though. She had no reason. It wasn't long before Dualscar was upon her.

"Wandering by yourself? You should know better than that." He looked down on her. He was easily a foot or two taller than her, and she tried to stand back enough so as not to crane her head to look at him. "Where is Mindfang?"

"Off doing errands. She asked that I remain behind so as to help those here." Dolorosa said carefully. Surely, if they knew she was off to find Darkleer, she would be hunted and killed. Dualscar wasn't taking her lie. He leaned in close, taking a fistful of her hair in his hand.

"Don't lie to me slave. Tell, where has she gone?" He sneered, getting right in her face.

"She seeks one who's presence is not welcome for the price of an arm." Dolorosa said. She would not hesitate to tell this man something if he wanted it that badly. Friends from enemies, enemies from friends. This man posed as a friend, but she knew his true intentions.

"Darkleer." His voice sounded disgusted by that. "For an arm you say?" Dolorosa nodded. "I'll leave this information to the wind for now, but next time neither of you shall be so lucky." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Neither shall you, if you'd be so lucky." Dolorosa said under her breath.


	20. Update

**As of right now, consider me on a some-what Hiatus.**

**My stories will not be updating on a regular basis due to the following;**

**-I recently got a promotion at work, which is taking up a great deal of my time**

**-I am getting ready for a few conventions, which is taking up even more of my time**

**-I have been filming CMVs for the last couple days, which took up what remaining time I've had left.**

**I will be updating though, I'm just not 100% sure when at the moment. Chances are, I will update with whatever is supposed to be on that day, when I get down to writing. (Ie; if its Sunday when I decide to write, I will write for A Devil's Game.)**

**My Hiatus will most likely be done come June, and will last until August, when I will be going to another convention, and then will be moving out. During this time, I will still try to update/ will update with chapters I wrote before hand, but it will not have a concrete shedual anymore.**

**Come June, the updating shedual may change.**


End file.
